Girl, Interrupted
by JorixBade
Summary: Tori Vega ends up in a mental hospital following a suicide attempt, there she'll meet various girls with different problems, including Jade West, a very special sociopath, who might change her perspective of life. Inspired on the movie Girl, Interrupted. Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, did you miss me? **

**It's Spring break so i have a bit of time and well, i've been obsessed with this movie (and book) called "Girl, interrupted" so i decided to write a fanfiction inspired/based on it. :)**

**I'll try to stay as close to the movie as possible, the characters from Girl, interrupted are not so different from the Victorious characters so i don't have to change a lot, but i had to add the boys and well, i will change some things eventually but that'll be afterwards, i'll try to keep the storyline of the movie and even the quotes/scenes. **

**Susanna Kaysen aka Tori is the protagonist but i LOVE Lisa and i love Jade and they're quite alike so Jade (Lisa) will be the protagonist but as i said since i'm trying to keep the storyline of the movie, Tori is gonna be in it a lot, especially in the first chapter. **

* * *

"Tori, Tori…..TORI!" The doctor said louder which made Tori come back into reality.

"What?" Tori asked confused.

"I asked, if you don't have bones in your hand how did you take the aspirins?" The doctor questioned and Tori starred at him still a little confused but she finally understood the question.

"They had come back by then" She simply said and continued smoking "Listen, I didn't try to kill myself"

"You took a bottle of aspirin with vodka" the doctor commented.

"I had a headache" Tori exclaimed as if it was the most normal thing to do, suddenly she looked around and saw her mother putting a suitcase out of the trunk of her car. "What the hell is my mother doing?" she questioned.

"Listen, Tori, your parents and I have talked about this and we think you should take some time away from your current life, to rest and to analyze things" the doctor explained.

"What do you mean?" Tori questioned.

"There is a perfect place for you and you're lucky, it's only 30 minutes away from here" the doctor informed.

"You don't mean McLean, do you?" she asked coldly.

"Yes, it's a great place, tons of people go there, even singers, like you" he smiled and turned around "Yeah, I need a cab on the sixth..." the doctor was on the phone and Tori was just looking at her mother through the window.

"Can't my mom take me?" She asked.

"No, sweetheart, it'll be less emotional this way" he said and walked with Tori all the way until she was inside the taxi "No stops, please" was the last thing Tori heard the doctor say before the cab drove away from him and her mother, who was standing by her car with teary eyes looking back at Tori as she slipped away from her.

"What did you do?" the cab driver asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" Tori was taken off her thoughts.

"What did you do?" he asked once again. "You seem normal"

"I'm sad" she answered as she lit a cigarette.

"Everybody is sad" he responded.

"I guess..." she simply sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds, when she opened them the first thing she saw was the "McLean" sign. Tori stared at the hospital and took a deep breath knowing she would spend at least two weeks there; she was scared and nervous but at the same time she wanted to get away from everything and that was the only way to do it.

Two men were standing outside waiting for her; she got out of the car and one of the men, a tall thin guy with black hair and glasses helped her carry her suitcase, she followed them and the reception lady handed Tori a carpet with papers "Shouldn't my parents sign this?" she asked.

"You're 17; darling, still underage but you can make your own decisions" the lady told her, Tori signed the form wanting to stop but feeling the pressure. "Thank you, this is Sikowitz, he is in charge of the nurses and he will explain everything to you, Robbie, could you please take her suitcase to Cat's room" the lady ordered and he nodded.

"Follow me, Tori" Sikowitz said and she did "This is the art room, here you can paint or sing or act or do whatev...Cat, what are you doing?" he asked to a petite redhead girl, she was very pretty but she had some noticeable scars on her right cheek and part of her neck.

"I'm feeling very musical today" Cat exclaimed and sang a high note perfectly which impressed Tori.

"No, darling, not today" he said and Cat walked out of the room looking down. "That's Cat, your roommate" Tori smiled a bit, she seemed a sweet girl, "Let's go" they walked out of that room and kept going.

Tori looked around and saw some of the girls in their rooms, there was one singing to and hugging a little doll in her room, other closed her door on Tori's face and the other doors were closed but then she saw most of the girls in the TV room. "And this is the TV room, where everyone hangs out" Sikowitz commented.

"I want my fucking clothes back" a really skinny brunette said upset.

"Then you'll have to eat, Meredith, won't you?" Sikowitz said and the girl kicked a chair madly before going back to her room. "Where were we? Oh right, that's the isolation room...patients who cause trouble go in there but you can ask to be put in it if you want to spend some time alone" he explained.

"Listen, I'm just here for a rest" Tori said.

"It's okay, everyone gets the same tour and it's free" Sikowitz said and finally guided her to her room. "This is your room and this is Cat, your roommate" he said.

"YAY a new roommate, hi" Cat exclaimed excitedly and Tori smiled back at her.

"Hey" Tori said and walked into the room with Sikowitz followed by Robbie, who walked in too and started whispering in Sikowitz's ear.

"The police found Jade..." he said and Sikowitz sighed.

"Okay, Cat will take you to the dining room later" he said before leaving the room.

"Oh my god, she is back" Cat exclaimed happily but kinda scared as she looked through the window, Tori was curious so she did the same as Cat and saw a very pale girl getting out of a police car handcuffed.

Five minutes later Sikowitz, two cops and the pale girl walked into the hall, Tori was looking at her from her room and Cat was right outside. The girl was very tall and skinny and she had black slightly curly hair, she was smirking as the cops freed her hands from the handcuffs; she took her jacket off revealing her clothes which were black jeans and a gray top. "It's good to be home" she exclaimed as she handed her jacket to Sikowitz. "Hi Trina, did you let anybody in?" she asked and Trina, the girl who had closed the door on Tori's face, only faked smiled and turned around.

"Hey kitty Cat" She turned to Cat.

"Hey Jade" she answered sweetly.

"You missed me?" Jade questioned.

"Not much" Cat said innocently and Jade smirked but her expression immediately changed when she saw Tori standing behind Cat.

"Who's that? Where's Jaimy?" She asked coldly.

"Oh no, come in, quickly" Cat immediately closed the door and Tori walked back confused, they could hear Jade's screams from outside.

"GET OFF ME, YOU IDIOT, ROBBIE, GET YOUR HANDS THE FUCK OFF ME IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS OR YOU WON'T HAVE HANDS, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, GET OFF ME, LOSER" Jade was screaming really loudly and then there was silence, suddenly the door slammed open and Jade walked in, she locked the door with a chair and started walking towards Tori madly. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS JAIMY? WHY IS YOUR SHIT ON HER BED?" She screamed on Tori's face, who was trapped in the corner.

"She is Tori" Cat exclaimed while hugging her pillow nervously.

"WHERE IS JAIMY?" Jade screamed once again, Tori was trying to hide herself but it was impossible, Jade had her trapped and Tori could only see her pale face and blue-green eyes in front of her.

"I don't know" Tori said several times but Jade kept asking the same question. They finally opened the door and Sikowitz and three nurse guys walked in, one of them was Robbie, Tori didn't know the other two and she barely even looked at them, she was too scared of Jade but one was a dark skinned guy and the other was a tall thin guy with nice hair.

"BACK OFF" Sikowitz ordered. "Jade, back off her now" he said once again and she turned to him with her long arms still keeping Tori in the corner.

"Where is Jaimy?" She asked.

"You've been gone for two weeks, a lot has gone down" Sikowitz said and Jade looked down.

"How did she do it?" Jade questioned.

"Stop it, Jade" Sikowitz responded.

"HOW DID SHE DO IT?" Jade screamed and Sikowitz nodded at the nurse guys.

"No, Andre, get the fuck away from me" Jade exclaimed "Robbie, I told you, get your fucking hands off me" she screamed as they held her back from Tori. "You're all weak, you are all weak fucking people, you're victims, you're sick" she screamed.

"Isolation room" Sikowitz ordered.

"NO, NO. PLEASE SIKOWITZ, PLEASE, NO..." Jade screamed as they got her out of the room, Andre was hugging her from behind keeping her arms under control while Robbie had her legs. "No, get off me, please, please...Beck, don't let them, don't let them do this to me...please, please" she begged the tall thin guy.

"I'm sorry, Jade" he exclaimed before injecting her.

"Nooooooo" she screamed and her voice got weaker quickly until she was like a zombie, she was barely awake and only muttering things and she couldn't scream or hit them or do anything, Robbie and Andre carried her into the isolation room and left her there, they closed the door and Beck looked down feeling horribly bad. Tori watched the whole thing from her room and while she was scared to death she also felt a little bad for Jade.

"What the hell was that?" Tori asked.

"That was Jade West" Robbie exclaimed.

"She must hate me right now" Beck commented sadly.

"Hey man, you had to do it, it's your job and she needed to calm down, she'll understand" Andre said trying to comfort him.

"No, she won't... she won't trust me again, did you see her face? She was so disappointed and sad, why was this necessary? She only wanted to know about her best friend and we punished her, Jade loved Jaimy, she must be devastated and instead of comforting her, we drugged her and we put her in that damn room" Beck said madly and covered his face, he felt really bad and guilty.

"Who is Jaimy?" Tori asked.

"Jaimy was Cat's roommate, she was Jade's best friend...she got depressed after Jade escaped and she killed herself" Andre explained sadly and Cat started crying.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter!**

**Tell me what you think, seriously, please review :) **

**Love ya, guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, glad you liked the first chapter!**

**I'm gonna be updating every day as long as i can, i'm trying to get many chapters done before i go back to school and social service because then i'll have less time but oh well. **

**I'm just glad you're liking it, like i said i'm trying to be as close to the movie as possible but i'm adding a few things, especially that have to do with Bade. **

* * *

The days went by and they didn't hear from Jade and it's not like Tori wanted to, she was perfectly fine without that girl screaming on her face but one day Jade finally showed up, everyone was in the TV room, Tori was writing a song, Cat was drawing and the other girls were watching TV, the three nurse guys were just there watching them.

Suddenly Jade started walking down the hall towards them but first she stopped by Trina's room and kicked the door open "Hey Trina"

"FUCKF OFF" Trina immediately screamed.

"I'm not in your room, Trina, I'm outside I wanted to give you nail polish" Jade said and Trina shut the door in her face but Jade only laughed and kept walking.

"Hi Jade, you look better" Beck said nicely but she ignored him and sat down next to Cat.

"Beck, do you like my new outfit?" Meredith asked.

"Uh uh..." he said without even looking at it, he was staring at Jade. Meredith had always been jealous of her because she liked Beck and Beck always paid more attention to Jade. He stood up and walked towards Jade "Listen, Jade..." he began but Jade stood up and moved away, he followed her around the room until she finally faced him.

"No, you're not my friend anymore, you never were" She exclaimed and pushed him out of the way; Cat and Meredith were watching TV so she turned it off to bother them.

"Asshole" Meredith said upset.

"Fat" Jade exclaimed and Meredith looked down which made Jade feel good, she saw Tori sitting on the couch, she grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. "Can I borrow one?" she asked referring to Tori's cigarettes as she looked her right in the eyes, Jade's look was really deep and it made Tori a bit uncomfortable.

"Sure, go ahead" Tori simply said and Jade grabbed one.

"Have you met Melvin yet?" Jade asked.

"Who's Melvin?" Tori asked.

"The idiot with small dick and a fat wife, your therapist, sweetie" Jade said and Tori just looked at her still not knowing what she was talking about "Unless they're giving you shocks, then you'll have to see the great wonderful doctor Lane" Jade explained.

"Oh I've been in her office but I haven't met her" Tori commented.

"It's a he, Doctor Lane is a man" Cat informed.

"That's right; Cat, Doctor Lane is a man, in what planet is Lane a woman's name?" Jade said and Tori looked down embarrassed.

"Jade... Jade" a nurse walked into the room looking for her and she turned around.

"Is it time for my check?" Jade asked.

"Yes, Jade you should be in your room" the nurse said and Jade stood up, she smiled at Tori one last time before she left with the nurse.

"I told you, she hates me" Beck commented as he sat down next to Andre and Robbie.

"She'll get over it" Andre said.

"No, she won't" Beck exclaimed and he was right, Jade was the kind of person that didn't forgive easily.

"Why are you so interested in her forgiving you?" Tori asked.

"Duh because he likes her" Cat exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Cat, shh" he exclaimed.

"Please, Beck, everybody knows it" Andre commented.

"Can you guys have some sort of relationship with us?" Tori asked.

"No, of course not, if they knew I would get fired" Beck informed.

"Oh..."

"Yeah so please, don't mention it" Beck said and Tori nodded, Meredith was just there listening and pretending she didn't care, she kinda wanted to accuse him but then she wouldn't be able to see him, she wanted to get rid of Jade, things were easier when Jade wasn't there.

Next day Jade was lying on the couch and playing with a puppet, Beck was just staring at her and smiling, she was so beautiful. "Take them" a nurse ordered and gave Jade three pills "do you need water?" she asked but Jade opened her mouth and showed her that she didn't have the pills anymore.

Tori was looking at Jade the entire time and Jade looked back at her, she smirked and stuck her tongue out showing Tori the pills, Beck shook his head but he knew Jade didn't like taking medicines and even though she needed them sometimes he wasn't going to accuse her.

Jade and Tori both saw Trina hugging her dad, he seemed to really be enjoying the hug, Jade simply chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Tori. "What are these?" Tori asked when the nurse handed her three pills

"Your medicine" the nurse answered and Tori shook her head unsure if she wanted them "Are we going to have a problem?" she asked seriously and Tori put the pills in her mouth, she opened it to show her that she had taken them and the nurse walked away but then Tori spited her pills just like Jade.

Trina had been begging Sikowitz and all the nurses to give her something to poop but they said no so she just went back to her room and shut the door madly, Tori felt bad for her so she knocked on Trina's door "FUCK OFF" Trina screamed from inside.

"I have something you want" Tori informed and Jade heard her; she was looking at her from the TV room.

"Come in" Trina finally let Tori in.

"You packed" Tori commented when she saw Trina's bags ready.

"I'm leaving in a week, my dad got me an apartment" Trina informed.

"Oh really, where?" Tori asked curiously.

"Near the airport"

"Hey girls" Jade walked in.

"Oh my god, get out, GET OUT" Trina screamed.

"Come on, Trina, don't get advantage cause she is new" Jade said.

"Get the fuck out, I'm calling Sikowitz, SIKOWITZ, SIKOWITZ!" Trina screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, call Sikowitz and tell him to give you the same pills Tori has on her pretty hand" Jade exclaimed and Trina looked down. "Why does it stink here?" she asked madly.

"Look I really don't care" Tori said and handed the pills to Trina but Jade grabbed them first.

"I do, I do care" Jade exclaimed upset and pushed Tori back a little "You're always here but sometimes Sikowitz makes you go to the cafeteria, where you never eat, I thought you were like Meredith but you have some chicken hidden here"

"My dad owns a store, idiot and I like his chickens, if I eat something else I puke" Trina explained and Jade raised an eyebrow.

"But why don't you eat it in the cafeteria with the rest of us?" Tori questioned, meanwhile Jade was checking Trina's floor with a mirror.

"Would you prefer to poop alone or with Sikowitz looking at you the entire time?" Trina asked Tori.

"Alone" Tori answered.

"Well, for me to eat in the cafeteria is like being in a room with 20 and seeing them all poop" Trina explained.

"That's fucked up, Trina" Jade chuckled and quickly lied on the floor to see under Trina's bed.

"No, no" Trina immediately said when Jade and Tori saw what was under her bed.

"Pig" Jade said disgusted after seeing all the chicken bones Trina had there.

"When I get 5, Sikowitz makes me throw them away" Trina commented and Tori and Jade started laughing.

"Give me the valium" Jade demanded but Trina didn't move "Come on, let's go" she ordered Tori and opened the door.

"Ugh fine, assholes" Trina exclaimed madly and put her pills on the bed; Jade took them and Trina took Tori's pills.

"Let's go" Jade ordered and Tori followed her out.

"Why did you do that?" Tori asked.

"They don't give me valium and she wastes them" Jade answered. "Follow me" Tori followed Jade to the living room which was empty and they both sat down on the sofa.

"She said her dad got her an apartment" Tori commented.

"A love nest" Jade said.

"Uh?"

"Her dad, he can't believe he produced her so he wants to fuck her to make sure she is real" Jade explained.

"Why is she here?" Tori asked.

"Well, she is crazy, I thought she was anorexic like Meredith but apparently not" Jade said. "But she is still crazier than all of us"

"What about Cat? Why all the scars?" Tori asked.

"When she was like ten or eleven she accidentally set herself on fire, they did a good job, though she only has half of her face damaged now" Jade commented.

"And what about you?" Tori asked.

"My doctor sleeps in my therapy time so I don't think he really has a diagnosis for me" Jade said "Do you want to know yours?" Jade smirked and Tori nodded "The head nurse always goes out to smoke at 11, keep an eye on her and when she is gone, go to the art room and make sure nobody sees you, it'll be open and we'll be inside" Jade ordered; that night Tori followed Jade's instructions and indeed when she got to the art room they were there.

Jade, Tori, Cat and Meredith went down to the tunnels that connected the entire hospital "This is how Jade escapes" Cat said to Tori.

"Quiet" Jade ordered, they followed her upstairs and through the hall until they were in Doctor Lane's office.

Meredith turned the lights on and everybody stopped, Jade turned around and slapped her across the face. "What the fuck are you doing?" she questioned madly and turned off the lights. Tori felt uncomfortable but she still followed Jade into the office.

"Alright, Cat valentine" Jade said and handed Cat her file "Tori Vega" Tori grabbed her file and took a deep breath before opening it "Meredith Woods" she dropped Meredith's file and Meredith rolled her eyes but grabbed it "and Jade West" they all opened their files and read the comments. "Fuck you, man" Jade said coldly.

"Wanna see mine? Let me see yours" Meredith exclaimed and Jade handed her the file. "Controls relationships with other patients, meds don't seem to work on her, ups and downs more drastic each time...oh my god, you're a sociopath"

"You're anorexic" Jade said faking excitement. "We are very rare and we are mostly men" Jade said taking pride of her diagnosis.

"What's a sociopath?" Cat asked.

"Let's say that's how most serial killers are diagnosed" Meredith commented and Jade smirked at Cat, whom only looked down at her file again.

"The patient has suicidal thoughts and involves herself in self destructive activities such as alcohol and casual sex" Tori read.

"I love that" Jade commented.

"That's me" Tori said.

"That's everybody" Jade exclaimed.

"What kind of sex isn't casual?" Tori asked.

"They mean promiscuous" Meredith explained.

"I'm not promiscuous" Tori said but Jade raised an eyebrow at her and smirked "I'm not"

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

**Love ya guys, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday but i had movie night with my cousin and i couldn't turn on my computer!**

**Please review more guys and by the way, i'm glad you're liking the story.**

**Someone asked if there's going to be more Bade, the answer is yes, of course, i love Bade and i'm trying to add as much as i can!**

* * *

Next day Sikowitz decided to take the girls out for ice cream since it was Trina's last day at the hospital. "Yay I'm so excited, I love ice cream" Cat said happily as they walked towards the ice cream shop.

"It's freezing, though, why would we want ice cream?" Meredith asked.

"Shut up, Meredith" Jade simply said.

Once they were inside, all the girls started checking out the magazines and the stuff they sold in the shop. Tori saw her professor's wife and immediately hid behind Andre and Robbie. "What's going on?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing, just don't move" Tori said.

"I want a peppermint stick" Cat exclaimed.

"It's called peppermint, idiot" Trina said and Cat looked down sadly.

"We want four peppermints, Jade, do you want something?" Sikowitz asked and Jade nodded, she stood up in front of the worker and started flirting as she ordered, not because she liked the guy but because she thought it was funny to play with people's thoughts and emotions.

"I want an ice cream...do you have chocolate?" she asked and he nodded "Vanilla, not chocolate and cherries and sprinkles, rainbow not chocolate and..." she raised an eyebrow at him as she played with a cheery in her mouth.

"Nuts?" the guy asked and she smirked at him again and everyone in the room laughed, all except Beck, he rolled his eyes and tried to just ignore the situation.

"Yeah, nuts" she said and turned around; she looked at Beck coldly and walked past him towards the table with the other girls.

"My daddy knew I deserved my own apartment so he got me the prettiest apartment, it has a room, two bathrooms, a kitchen and it has a sign that says 'if you lived here, you'd be home now" Trina said to one of the other girls and Jade was just rolling her eyes at everything she said.

"Hello Tori, do you remember me?" a woman exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, hi Mrs. Rollins" Tori said nervously

"I am aware of all the things you did and I hope you root in that hospital, I hope you never get out" the lady said and Jade raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is this your professor's wife?" Jade asked as she pointed to the angry woman with her finger.

"So you told everybody" the lady exclaimed.

"Back off, lady" Jade ordered.

"Was i talking to you?" she asked.

"No, you were spitting on me so back off" Jade exclaimed madly. "Look, she gave your husband a rim job, big fucking deal, I'm sure he was begging for it and I heard it was like a pencil anyway" she said mocking the lady.

"You insolent..." the lady pointed at Jade but Jade grabbed her arm.

"Some advice, okay? JUST DON'T POINT YOUR FUCKING FINGER AT CRAZY PEOPLE" Jade said angrily and Sikowitz immediately stood up.

"Let her go, let her go" he ordered but Jade was only smirking at her. "Let her go" he pressed her arm and Jade had to open her hand freeing the lady, who immediately walked out of the shop. "That's it, we are leaving" he informed.

Jade and Tori laughed all the way back to the hospital, it had been really funny "Hey, Jade, did you enjoy fresh air?" Sikowitz asked.

"Yeah I did, thanks, Sikowitz" Jade responded.

"Good because it's the last time you're getting out" he informed and Jade gasped.

"I'm so scared" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Later that night Tori was writing something on her journey when Jade surprised her "What are you writing? Have you written anything about me?" Jade questioned, her face was about three inches away from Tori's.

"Oh my god, don't do that" Tori got scared and Jade smiled.

"Okay" Jade whispered.

"Jade, is Trina really getting out?" Cat asked as Jade lied across Tori's bed.

"Yeah" Jade responded.

"But she is insane" Tori said.

"She must have spited something big, that's how it all works, you lie down, confess your secrets and you're saved!" Jade explained "the more you confess, the more they think about setting you free"

"But what if I don't have any secrets?" Tori questioned.

"Then you're a lifer, like me" Jade said.

Next day Trina's dad picked her up and she left "Good luck crazy bitch" Jade said as she looked at her through the window.

"That's not fair, it's not fair... 76 is the perfect weight" Meredith screamed and Tori simply sighed, they all knew Trina wasn't fine and she had left, it just wasn't fair.

Time went by and nothing really important happened, Jade continued to ignore Beck and he continued trying to talk to her, Tori spent her time writing on her journey, Cat spent her time watching TV and singing to the other patients and Meredith continued trying to get Beck's attention and failing.

One day everyone was in the TV room as usual when Sikowitz and black haired boy walked in "Tori, you have visitors" he informed and Tori stood up quickly.

"Ryder, what are you doing here?" she questioned. "Let's go" Tori grabbed his hand and pushed him into her room. They immediately started making out but suddenly a nurse opened the door.

"Checks" she said "Oh sorry" the nurse apologized embarrassed and closed the door.

"It's okay, we have ten minutes before she comes back" Tori said as she unzipped his pants.

Meanwhile outside, Jade was playing with her puppet as usual to entertain the saddest patients and Beck was, as usual, just staring at her. "Hey Kitty Cat" Jade turned around and saw Cat spying under the door of hers and Tori's room.

"Hi" Cat answered awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

"Nothing" Cat said sweetly.

"Why don't you go somewhere else and do nothing?" Jade said with a fake sweet tone and Cat ran away crying, Jade didn't really care so she just continued playing with the puppet but then she saw a nurse doing checks and she knew Tori was busy so she slipped her chair and got in the nurse's way.

"Hey Margie" Jade said.

"Hi Jade" the nurse answered.

"What are you doing?" Jade questioned.

"Checks" the nurse simply said and tried to move away but Jade got in her way again "Jade, please, I'm working"

"So what? Spending 5 minutes with me will affect your duty" Jade said upset.

"Jade..."

"What if I was injured? Would you still continue your stupid checks and ignore me?" Jade questioned. "There...take one fucking step and I'll jam this in my aorta" Jade threatened aiming the nurse's pen at her neck.

"Jade, stop it" The nurse exclaimed and Sikowitz walked out of his office.

"Jade, your aorta is in your chest" he informed and Jade smiled.

"Good to know" she gave the pen back to the nurse "I'll make a note of that" Beck simply shook his head and chuckled, he found Jade extremely adorable.

Sikowitz opened Tori's door and found her and Ryder half dressed and making out "Tori, you can go out, go get some coffee" he said and all girls started laughing because of how awkward that had been. Tori and Ryder walked out of the hospital and he opened the door of his car.

"The cafeteria is this way, we don't need a car" Tori commented.

"Get in, quickly, we have to go" he said but Tori just stood there confused "Tori, you're not crazy"

"I tried to kill myself" Tori exclaimed.

"So? That doesn't mean you're crazy, come on, my dad gave me five grand, we can escape, I think i love you" Ryder said.

"I have friends here" Tori commented.

"Those girls? Tori, they're crazy" Ryder said.

"If they are, so am I" Tori commented.

"Don't you wanna get out?" he asked.

"Yes but no with you, no with you, sorry" and with that Tori walked back into the hospital. Cat and Jade had been watching her from the TV room window and Jade smiled because was happy that Tori had decided to stay.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Note: Remember this is based on a movie so i have to follow the storyline and respect what the characters do, in Jade's case especially, because she is really important, you might not like some of the things she does but that's how it is. You'll understand this in a few more chapters because i already have 8 chapters done.**

**Also, in this story the girls are kinda "open minded" so sex is not something they haven't done before, except Cat and maybe Jade, still debating but as you read Tori has done it. **

**Please review, guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I'm kinda disappointed because you haven't been reviewing and honestly that's what i look forward to when i write stories so please do it.**

**I always foget this so i'm just gonna do it once: _I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VICTORIOUS CHARACTERS OR THE GIRL, INTERRUPTED SCRIPT/CHARACTERS._**

* * *

Later that night Tori was sleeping when suddenly Cat started crying and screaming "MY FACE" She screamed "MY FACE" she screamed the same thing over and over. Beck and Robbie walked into the room and Robbie grabbed Cat in his arms.

"Sh, sh it's okay, it's okay" he said trying to comfort her but Cat kept screaming.

"MY FACE AAH I'M SO UGLY MY FACE, MY FACE" Cat just couldn't calm down, the boys put her in the isolation room and went back to the office, they wanted to stay with her but they couldn't so Cat was alone in the isolation room crying her eyes out.

Tori didn't know what had happened so she walked out of her room and saw Jade in the TV room which was normal since Jade barely ever slept, Jade was sitting on her regular chair watching a documentary about Walt Disney's new theme park in Florida.

"Hey Jade, what happened to Cat?" Tori asked.

"I've been expecting this for a while" Jade commented "What's there to happen? She knows nobody is ever gonna kiss her like that boy kissed you today" she said and Tori sighed sadly. "They're building a new Walt Disney's theme park in Florida, I love to act you know?" Jade commented.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I remember when I was little I used to act in plays at school and I loved princesses "Jade exclaimed to Tori's surprise, Jade wasn't the princesses kind of girl. "If I could have any job in the world, I would be a professional Snow White, you could be Belle and Cat could be Ariel with her hair pushed on a side, that way kids would hug her and kiss her and nobody would mind her scars" Jade commented.

"My face..." They could hear Cat's desperate sobs.

"Give me your keys" Tori demanded and Jade gave her the keys, Tori went to the art room and grabbed a guitar, meanwhile Jade took her chance and drugged the nurse, she put sleeping pills in her mouth and joined Tori outside the isolation room.

"Cat?" Tori exclaimed but Cat kept crying.

"Just play something, if talking worked we'd be out by now" Jade said and they both sat down on the floor.

"Here I am, once again... feeling lost but now and then" Tori sang and Jade laughed but then they realized Cat had stopped crying.

"Go on..." Jade ordered

"I breathe it in to let it go and you don't know where you are now..." she kept singing but she forgot the lyrics "lah lah lah laaaaah, when you figure out how, you're lost in the moment, you disappear"

"You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action" Jade joined Tori and they both kept singing "You're never gonna fail, you'll be the main attraction, not a fantasy, just remember me when it turns out right cause you know that if you're leaving in your imagination tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination, in my victory, just remember me when I make it shiiiine" they were singing really loudly but they both had beautiful voices so everybody liked it.

Beck and Robbie thought it was very sweet but they couldn't let them be there, the head nurse would wake up in any second "Girls, please, go back to your room" Beck exclaimed.

"Reaching high, feeling low..." Tori kept singing and Jade stood up and started dancing around Beck and singing along with Tori "I'm holding on, letting go"

"I'd like to shine; I'll shine for you..." Jade sang in the sweetest and most beautiful voice Beck had ever heard.

"You're gonna get me fired" Beck said and smiled at Jade, Tori put her foot behind Beck and he tripped with Jade on top of him "I love you" he said and looked into Jade's beautiful eyes before pressing his lips against hers.

Jade kissed him back and smiled, Beck hugged her and put her on the bottom making sure he was holding her and not lying on her. Tori was just smiling at Beck and Jade as they kissed and Robbie was looking at Cat through the tiny window, she was on the floor whisper-singing Make it shine still with teary eyes but she was obviously feeling better.

After Beck and Jade were done making out they just sat outside of the isolation room as long with Robbie and Tori, Jade's head was resting on Beck's chest and he was hugging her. "Why are you guys here, though?" Tori questioned since they worked during the day.

"Well, we need extra money to pay our rent, Andre didn't stay because he moved with his grandma" Beck explained.

"Yeah..." Robbie confirmed "Cat, are you still awake?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Cat answered with her tiny cute voice.

"Good because I wanted you to hear the song I wrote for you" he commented and Beck, Jade and Tori looked at him surprised. "What? It's true" he said and they smiled. "I think you're swell, I think you're swell..."he sang and to everybody's surprise he had a really nice voice. "I think you're swell"

"You're the nugget in my chickenMc , the peanuts in my butter, adding fiber to our diets, beneficial to each other" he sang and they heard Cat giggle so he kept singing funny and sweet things "and I think you're swell, I think you're swell!" he finished the song and everybody was just smiling, that had been adorable.

Next morning Sikowitz walked into the hall and saw them outside the isolation room, Jade's head was resting on Beck's chest but her eyes were open and Beck was still hugging her but he was asleep, Tori's head was on Robbie's lap and they were both sleeping , it was such a hilarious but cute picture.

Tori opened her eyes and saw Sikowitz staring at them so she immediately stood up and ran to her room, she got in bed and a second later Sikowitz opened the door madly "I'm reporting you, I'm sick of this" he informed.

"And you, I'm reporting you too" he said to Jade but Jade didn't give a damn.

"Listen, this wasn't her fault" Beck immediately said as he helped Jade to stand up.

"You two are in trouble too so don't try playing the hero with me, Jade, go to your room right now" Sikowitz ordered angrily and she glared at him before walking away.

Meredith had been watching the scene and she was happy that Jade was going to be reported but she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to see Beck if they fired him. Later that day Tori was brought up to Doctor Lane's office and she was kinda nervous but at same time curious to meet him.

"Hello Tori" he said but she didn't respond. "I understand you caused trouble last night"

"Cat was having an attack, Jade and I were just trying to help her" Tori exclaimed.

"So you're friends with Jade?" he questioned.

"Yes, is that bad?" Tori asked.

"Does it seem bad to you?" he asked back.

"No" Tori responded.

"Your doctors say you have some very interesting theories about your diagnosis" he commented "You think that in conformism is not a mental illness and that borderline personality disorder is not really what you suffer"

"Yeah, other of my theories is that you people don't know what you're doing" Tori exclaimed.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"My parents put me here"

"No, you did" the doctor said.

"Everyone here is fucking crazy, I wanna leave, I signed myself in I should be able to sign myself out" Tori commented.

"No, you put yourself in our hands; we decide when you're ready to get out" he explained.

"Is that all?" Tori asked and he nodded so she simply stood up and left, on her way down she saw Jade being brought up to the office by two nurse men.

Tori waited hours and hours for Jade to come back but she never did.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, guys!**

**Yay Bade. i really enjoyed writing this chapter because cute things happened...but don't get used to nice things because they won't last ;)**

**Please REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up?**

**You reviewed more but i know more people read the story so please guys, it only takes a few seconds and it's really nice to see your opinions/doubts! :) **

**Alright, so Badeblade thought that the Bade was kinda rushed and wants to know if there is a story behind, i thought it was implicit but since i got that request i came up with a story, it's actually about Jade's past and how Beck fell in love with her but you guys will have to wait because that is in chapter 9 and about Meredith playing a bigger role in the story, i'm still debating. **

**I 'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

Jade was just looking at Lane with an emotionless facial expression "So Jade, how are you?" Lane asked.

"I'm here with you for singing to my friend" She said upset as she smoke a cigarette.

"You drugged the nurse" he commented.

"You drug us all the time, what's the fucking difference? She was already asleep anyway" Jade exclaimed.

"That's not an excuse, you're getting worse, meds just don't work on you" Lane commented.

"Maybe I don't need meds" she said.

"Yeah, I think you need something stronger, I've discussed it with your parents" he informed.

"Do they still know I exist?" she questioned and he nodded. "What did you discuss?"

"You know what it is, we tried it a few years ago, remember? But you were too young to handle it" he said and Jade's eyes wide open.

"You don't mean shocks, do you?" she questioned with deep fear dripping from her voice, Jade was terrified of shocks.

"Jade, that's the only way for you to get better" he said and nodded at the nurse men.

"NO, PLEASE, NO, PLEASE LANE NO, NO, SHOCKS NO, NO PLEASE, I'M SORRY" Jade screamed and a few tears streamed down her face.

"It's for your own good" Lane said before closing the door on Jade's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jade screamed desperately, four men were holding her and it still was difficult for them, Jade was extremely wild and violent and she was having a panic attack.

Beck and Robbie were about to go see Doctor Lane because they were probably gonna get fired when they saw the four nurse men walking down stairs and carrying Jade "NOOOO, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, SHOCKS NO, SHOCKS NO, PLEASE... UH" Jade screamed and kicked one of the men in the face.

"Her head, her head..." one of the nurses said and pulled Jade's hair back while the others controlled her legs and arms but that didn't prevent Jade from screaming.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" Beck questioned. "Let her go"

"No, we have orders to take her to another ware" one of the men informed.

"Beck, they're giving me shocks, I don't want to go there, please, please" Jade said completely frightened "PLEASE" She screamed.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed worriedly but the men didn't stop, they opened the door and went to the next ware. Beck tried to follow them but the secretary called them upstairs.

"Beck and Robbie you can come in" she said and they both went upstairs.

"What were you two doing with the patients?" Lane asked.

"We were just making sure they were fine and that Cat wasn't crying anymore" Robbie said.

"Sikowitz said you, Mr. Beck, were hugging Jade West" Lane informed.

"She was cold" Beck lied. "I was trying to keep her warm because she wanted to stay with her friend"

"Okay, I believe you and since I haven't had problems with you before I'm not gonna fire you and Jade West is no longer gonna be on this ware so things should be fine" Lane commented.

"What do you mean she is no longer gonna be here?" Beck asked.

"Well, if she continues to cause trouble and shocks don't work she will stay in the other ware with the hardest patients, people like her" Lane informed.

"Shocks are too drastic, don't you think?" Beck commented.

"Well, meds don't work so that's the only thing we can do to help her" Lane responded.

The days went by and Tori stayed in bed all day, she didn't want to see anyone but Jade and she wasn't there. "Tori, it's 5pm, you should get up" Cat commented.

"Where is Jade?" Tori asked still with her eyes closed.

"You know where she is, they put her in another ware" Cat responded sadly "Beck and Robbie are back, though" she informed but Tori didn't reply, a few seconds later Sikowitz walked into the room and saw Tori still in bed.

"That's it" he said and grabbed her in his arms.

"What? No, put me down" Tori complained but he didn't do it, instead he threw her in a bath with cold water "What the fuck? Who do you think you are?" she screamed "GET ME OUT"

"You can get yourself out" he said.

"Where is Jade?" Tori questioned seriously.

"What? Can't you live without her?" Sikowitz questioned back.

"Cat was crying, we were just trying to help her and you punished Jade, this place is a fucking torture machine" Tori screamed angrily.

"No, I've worked in public hospitals, this is five star hotel" Sikowitz commented.

"You know nothing; you're just a weird looking loser who gives meds after reading a tutorial online, you're not a doctor, Mr. Sikowitz, you're just a mediocre ignorant nurse" Tori said.

"And you're a pathetic little girl trying to drive herself crazy" he said before leaving the room.

"I HATE YOU" Tori screamed when he was gone, she stood up and went back to her room. That night she was sleeping when she felt something and opened her eyes.

Tori saw Jade on top of her with teary eyes and a red nose; she'd been obviously crying "Do you still wanna go to Florida?" Jade asked with a half-cracked voice.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed surprised and happy to see her.

"Hurry up" Jade ordered and helped Tori stand up; Jade was already wearing a black jacket so she simply grabbed one of Tori's jackets and gave it to her. "Let's go"

"Jade, wait..." Tori exclaimed as they walked down the hallway.

"They gave me shocks again" Jade informed about to break into tears. "I have to get out of here, Jaimy" she said and turned around.

"Tori, I'm Tori..." Tori said disappointedly but still followed Jade, they quickly got out and it was surprisingly easy for Tori.

"Come on" Jade exclaimed as she ran towards the road.

"Where are we going?" Tori questioned and Jade handed her a letter which had Trina's address on it. "I thought we were going to Florida"

"We need a place to stay and money for the tickets" Jade explained "Stop, please, please" she said as she pointed her thumb up asking for a ride, luckily a strangely painted truck stopped by and they got in it.

Jade and Tori were sitting in the back seat, there was another girl behind them and two hippy men were in the front. Tori and Jade felt kinda uncomfortable because the trunk smelled like weed and they were obviously high.

The driver handed Tori the cigarette and Tori smoke it once before giving it to the girl behind them, then she looked at Jade who was smiling at her and Tori couldn't help but want to kiss her, she wanted to taste Jade's lips and she did, she moved slowly towards Jade and kissed her lips sweetly for a few seconds, Jade didn't complain at all, it was a nice experience.

The two men took them to a house full of drug addicts, most of them were men, Jade and Tori were the only girls and Tori felt really uncomfortable. "Hey baby, wanna have some fun?" a drugged guy said as he tried to kiss Tori, who was sitting on a couch trying not to drag attention to her.

Jade, on the other hand, walked around until she found a man she liked, then she started kissing him and grabbed his hand; the man gladly stood up and hugged her from behind and touched her all over as he pushed her into one of the rooms "Jade, Jade..." Tori exclaimed but Jade was only laughing.

"You don't want me, I'm a crazy girl, seriously" Tori said to the guy bugging her.

"Crazy enough to reject a night of pleasure?" the guy chuckled and Tori rolled her eyes.

"I was in a hospital, seriously I'm a crazy girl" Tori commented and the guy moved back, suddenly Jade walked out of the room and grabbed Tori's hand.

"We have to go" She ordered and they quickly got out of the house.

"STOP HER, SHE STOLE MY WALLET" Tori heard the man screaming from inside.

"Faster" Jade pulled Tori's arm and they started running away. "TAXI" Jade screamed and a taxi stopped by, they heard the man Jade had robbed coming and quickly got in the car. "Go now" she ordered and the driver did.

Tori and Jade looked back and saw the man screaming at them which made Jade laugh "What's so funny?" Tori asked confused, she was terrified.

"Well, we just escaped twice in a night"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys!**

**I know some of you might be wondering why Tori kissed Jade, the answer is it happened in the movie and why not? This is still a Bade story. **

**Some sad, bitter things are going to happen from now on...believe me, they're not nice but oh well, i want to respect the movie and i love drama anyway. **

**Please REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Again, you're not reviewing :/ I don't wanna be annoying but i really enjoy coming home to a bunch of reviews and not just three. **

**Alright, so here you go **

* * *

"Why is he even complaining? He doesn't have that much" Jade exclaimed.

"I thought you were really gonna have sex with that man" Tori commented.

"Just like that? No way but we needed the money to get to Trina's house and if I hadn't done it, we would probably have ended up sleeping with all those junkies" Jade explained and once Tori thought about it, Jade was right, they had no place to go and drugs were in the air in that house, they would have ended up high and having sex with everybody at that party.

Once they were outside Trina's house, Tori knocked on the door and waited for Trina to answer. "Identify yourself" Trina said from inside and Jade rolled her eyes.

"It's Tori and" Tori was about to say Jade's name but Jade shook her head. "It's Tori" she exclaimed and Trina opened the door a little bit.

"Do you have valium?" Trina questioned.

"Yeah" Tori smiled.

"Okay" Trina smiled back and opened the door, Tori walked in and Jade stopped Trina from closing it. "Out" she exclaimed as soon as she saw Jade.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you, look I bought you this" Jade showed Trina a little necklace, Trina didn't want to but she finally let Jade in.

"Why did you guys escape?" Trina asked as she handed Tori some blankets.

"Actually we are going to Florida!"

"Oh, you can sleep in the sofa, it turns into a bed" Trina exclaimed and Jade fake smiled, then she started walking around "You don't have a bathtub?" she asked.

"No, I don't" Trina said.

"What about upstairs?" Jade asked and closed the door of the restroom.

"No" Trina answered, Jade rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen.

"All you have is mustard and your chicken" Jade exclaimed sarcastically happy when she opened the fridge.

"What do you guys plan to do in Florida?" Trina asked.

"I'm going to be the new Snow white at Walt Disney's new theme park, Tori is gonna be Belle" Jade informed and smiled sexily. "You can come if you want, you can be Cocker SpanieI that eats spaghetti" she said and Trina looked down "I wanna make pancakes" she informed as she smoke a cigarette.

"I'm tired I just wanna sleep" Tori said disagreeing.

"In the morning, I wanna make pancakes in the morning" Jade corrected herself and smiled at Tori.

"There is a market in the corner, plates are under the sink and cutlery is there" Trina explained. "Do you have any money?" she asked. "Do you guys have some kind of safety net down there in Florida? People you know down there, relatives, friends, anything?"

"Yeah" Jade said while looking at her coldly and faking a little smile.

"For your pancakes" Trina put five dollars on the table "Don't make a lot of noise in the morning, I like to sleep late, I'll come down when I'm ready" she said and walked towards where Jade was standing to grab a glass but she immediately felt Jade's glare on her, following her. "Give me the valium" she demanded.

"We don't need your daddy's money" Jade whispered.

"Then leave it there, just give me the fucking valium" Trina said anxiously and opened her hand to receive it but instead Jade grabbed it.

"What's this? What's this? " Jade asked as she discovered multiple scars on Trina's arm. "You tried your new cutlery over?" Jade said as she followed Trina.

"Back off" Trina immediately moved away nervously.

"Less appealing for daddy, uh?" Jade smirked.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed upset.

"Look at your own arm, asshole" Trina said.

"I'm sick, Trina, we know that" Jade exclaimed fake smiling "But here you are after recovery playing Betty Croker and cut up like a god damn Virginia ham" Jade said and grabbed a chair "Help me understand, Tri', cause I thought you didn't do valium, tell me how this safety net is working for you. Tell me that you don't take that blade and drag it across your skin and pray for the courage to press down, tell me how your daddy helps you cope with that, illuminate me!" Jade smirked.

"Oh god" Tori covered her face.

"My father loves me" Trina exclaimed and Jade nodded.

"I bet, with every inch of his manhood" Jade responded and raised an eyebrow at her with a smile on her pale face, she was enjoying it.

"I'm going to sleep now" Trina informed and began walking upstairs "Please be gone in the morning" she said and then looked at Jade who was smoking with her head lied back "You're just jealous, Jade, because I got better, because I was released, because I have a chance and a life" Trina commented and Jade looked back at her.

"They didn't release you cause you're better, Trina, they just gave up" Jade exclaimed "You call this a life? Taking daddy's money, buying your dollies and your knick knacks and eating his fucking chicken and fattening up like a prize fucking heifer? You changed the scenery but not the fucking situation and the warden makes house calls and everybody knows, EVERYBODY KNOWS that he fucks you, what they don't know is that you like it, you like it uh?" Jade smirked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, JADE" Tori screamed but Jade ignored her.

"But hey man, it's cool, it's okay, it's fine, IT'S FUCKING FINE" Jade raised her voice, "a man is a dick, it's a man is a dick, is a chicken, is a dad? Whatever, whatever..." she said as she glared at Trina. "You like being Mrs. Random, uh? That's probably the only chance you have"

"Have fun in Florida" Trina said with teary eyes before going upstairs, after that Jade simply stood up and grabbed one of Trina's candies then she sat down in front of Tori and Tori stood up madly.

Tori shook her head at Jade before going into the bathroom but Jade only laughed, Tori stayed in the bathroom all night and next morning she finally got out, Jade was still sleeping so Tori simply walked out of the house.

Jade woke up a few minutes later and didn't even try to find Tori, she simply walked out to go get the ingredients for her pancakes and when she came back, Trina had started playing music. "Ugh Trina, seriously? You don't have anything better?" Jade screamed from downstairs but Trina didn't respond so Jade simply rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen.

About an hour later Tori came back and found Jade still figuring out how to make the pancakes "Has she come down yet?" Tori asked.

"No, but she has been playing that shit all morning" Jade said upset and raised her voice to make sure Trina heard her.

Tori decided to go upstairs to talk to Trina and apologize for Jade. "Trina?" she knocked on her room's door "Trina?" she called once again but no one answered so she opened it and saw that the bed wasn't made and the disc was re-playing itself because Trina wasn't there, Tori saw Trina's cat walking towards the bathroom so she walked towards it slowly and afraid "Trina?" she called her. "Trina?" she said once again but nobody responded so Tori finally opened the door and there she was, Trina had cut her wrists and hanged herself.

"Oh my god" Tori immediately started crying and covered her mouth "I...oh my god" Tori couldn't stop crying so Jade went upstairs.

"Oh what an idiot" Jade simply said and Tori ran to Trina's room, Jade looked at her and then at Trina's lifeless body with a dead facial expression, she actually smiled a bit because she found it kinda funny.

"Can I get an ambulance?" Tori said on the phone crying.

"Make it a hearse" Jade exclaimed

"Trina Random, she hanged herself, track the call I don't know... please hurry" Tori informed and hung up, then she came back to the hall and saw Jade taking money from Trina's pockets "You caused this and now you're taking her money?" Tori asked completely shocked and Jade turned around.

"Please, I didn't cause anything, she was waiting for an excuse" Jade commented and put some money in Tori's pocket "Come on, we have to go" Jade said and Tori just looked at her still in shock. "We have money" Jade informed as if Tori hadn't realized.

Tori couldn't believe how heartless Jade was, Trina had just killed herself mainly because of her and Jade didn't even care. "Tori, don't be stupid" Jade exclaimed but Tori just kept looking at her with the same extremely shocked expression "Alright, be stupid" Jade said and simply went downstairs, she grabbed her jacket and left the house.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I tried to get every quote right from the movie because it's one of my favorite scenes and ah it's so intense! **

**I know, Jade was mean but oh well, remember she is a sociopath so she doesn't really feel empathy and she was just being honest after all. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, some of you guys are upset about last chapter and two even said it was plagarims because i quoted it word by word, here's the reason, i really love that movie so i quote word by word ONLY my favorite scenes, the rest hasn't been that exact and there will be many things that are not in the movie. Bade for example.**

**Now, i think it would be plagarism if i said i wrote it all myself which i didn't, do you guys ever read my author notes? lol because i always explain the things i think you are gonna question. Oh and someone asked me if i'm gonna change the end, the answer is yes, after chapter 10 (i believe) it's gonna be completely different because the movie is over so..., i'm not gonna leave Jade and Cat in there but as for now, remember that i told you i would like to follow the storyline so don't be mad and yeah Jade was a bitch but hey i still loved Lisa and she was the one who did it (in the movie)**

**Also, you'll learn some things about Jade that you don't know yet, including the Disney thing that some of you liked. **

**Just in case another disclaimer: "I do NOT own any of the victorious characters or Girl, interrupted characters nor script" **

**I hope you still like the story, though**

* * *

Tori stayed in the bathroom with Trina, she cried and cried until Trina's father and the ambulance arrived "What happened?" Trina's father questioned and Tori looked at him coldly.

"Trina killed herself" Tori simply said and Mr. Random looked down sadly, Tori just wanted to scream at him but she decided not to do it. "Could you please take me back to McLean?" Tori asked.

"Yes. Of course" Trina's dad said and Tori stood up with Ruby, Trina's cat, in her arms. Mr. Random drove Tori back to the hospital and when she walked in everybody was looking at her.

"Tori..." Cat said sadly and Tori started crying again, she hugged Ruby and ran into her room.

"Where is Jade?" Beck asked.

"She wasn't in the house" Trina's dad informed before he left.

"Oh my god, she can't be out there alone..." Beck exclaimed worriedly and decided to go talk to Tori. "Tori, can I come in?" Beck asked but Tori didn't respond so he simply entered. Tori was lying on her bed and crying still in shock from what she'd seen.

"I don't know where she is" Tori informed before Beck even asked her.

"But what happened? Why aren't you with her?" Beck questioned.

"Because I have a heart" Tori exclaimed.

"What?" Beck hadn't understood Tori's statement.

"Jade...she can be the cruelest person on the planet if she wants to..." Tori commented and Beck looked down, he knew Jade could get a bit harsh but he still loved her. "I don't wanna talk right now, Beck, I'm sorry" she informed and Beck nodded so he stood up and left the room.

"What'd she say?" Andre questioned as soon as Beck walked out of Tori's room.

"She doesn't know anything..." Beck answered and covered his face "I hope Jade is okay"

Time went by and no news from Jade, police said she had disappeared but they still had hope.

"It's been two weeks and they haven't found Jade" Beck commented concernedly.

"Relax, man she'll appear sooner or later" Robbie said.

"I just hope it's not too late" Beck sighed.

Sikowitz entered Tori's room and saw her still in bed crying. "Tori, it's been two weeks, you can't stay like this"

"Have they found Jade yet?" Tori asked.

"No" Sikowitz responded.

"A decent person would have done something, shutting her up or going upstairs..." Tori exclaimed. "But I just stayed there and watched her destroy Trina"

"Mr. Random said you were upstairs" Sikowitz said.

"It was too late" Tori whispered. "I shouldn't have left in the first place but Jade said we'd be okay"

"Jade has lived here 8 years" Sikowitz informed and Tori turned around to face him.

"So her parents put her here when she was 10?" Tori asked surprised, what kind of parents would do that? And Sikowitz nodded.

"Don't get used to this place, look at her, you could become Jade" Sikowitz said and Tori hugged him.

"I'm so sorry, I was a bitch" she started crying and he hugged her back.

"It's okay but like I said, don't stay here, please" he exclaimed and Tori nodded, after that Tori started going to therapy again, writing on her journey and decided that she wouldn't stay in that place forever, she wanted to get out and even though she missed Jade, life was easier without her.

Meanwhile, on the other hand, Jade had been living mainly in cheap hotels for almost two months now but she got to the point where she had no money left and she knew Tori was back in the hospital so she regretted giving her half of the money.

"Damn it" Jade punched a wall madly when she realized she had spent her last dollar on water and she had no place to go.

She'd been starving almost all those weeks because she'd preferred to pay the room but now she had no room and no food, she had nothing. Jade spent that night walking around the city by herself, only with her jacket on to protect her from the cold.

Next day she did the same, she walked around trying to decide what to do but every time she thought about going back to McLean the memories from the shocks came to her head and she pushed that idea away, she would have gone to her family's house but she didn't even know where it was.

That night she walked by a gas station and saw three guys smoking, she was freezing and starving so she decided to ask them to give her some money, what else could she do? "Hey" she said.

"Hi" they answered.

"Look, I have no money and no place to go; do you have some money? Please" Jade asked politely, the three guys looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, we have money" one of them said "but we can give you something better, just come with us" Jade didn't have anythinh to lose.

"Do you want a place to stay?" one of them asked and Jade looked at him coldly. "Come with us" Jade didn't want to but she agreed.

Jade went with them and they took her to a house in an ugly neighborhood, when she walked in she realized everybody was doing drugs, the air smelled like weed and there were men and some women smoking, injecting themselves, drinking and some even having sex in the corners.

"Home sweet home" One of the guys said and started smoking a cigarette of weed. Jade was scared but after what she'd done earlier she didn't even care anymore; she was a homeless whore, what could possibly be worse than that? The guy offered her the cigarette and she took it.

Jade smoke weed until she fell asleep and the next day was the same, she stayed at that house for over a week and she tried all kinds of drugs they had, she just wanted to get away from everything, she wanted to forget and be free.

"I wanna be a professional Snow white" Jade commented one night as she did cocaine "Do you guys think you can take me to Florida?" she asked and everybody laughed so she laughed too, she was completely high and lost. She'd been sleeping on couches and on the floor surrounded by junkies and more drugs for days.

Next morning one of the guys that had brought her saw her sleeping on the couch "She's been here for over a week, we can't keep giving her drugs for free" he said to one of his friends.

"What do we do with her?" he asked.

"Let's just leave her somewhere else" he exclaimed and they nodded, they grabbed the still asleep and high Jade and walked with her out of the house, they left her in a park and put a packet of cocaine and ten dollars in her pocket "Good luck" he said before walking away.

Jade woke up about two hours later and looked around confused, she still felt dizzy and bad, she couldn't even stand up properly so she just stayed there looking at the sky.

Two cops recognized her and walked towards her "Jade West?" one of them asked but Jade didn't answer, she was still under the effect of the drugs and bedsides she was sad. "Yes, it's her and look at her arm" Jade didn't have her jacket anymore so they could see marks from the drugs injections.

One of the cops grabbed her in his arms because she was like in another planet and couldn't move; they put her in the police car and drove her back to McLean.

Tori, Cat, Meredith, Beck and Andre were in the TV room as usual when Robbie came and whispered something on Sikowitz's ear, he turned to Tori and she immediately knew what had happened from just seeing his face. Jade was back.

* * *

**Hey, i hope you liked this chapter more...it wasn't exactly like the movie, was it? and i hadn't read your reviews when i wrote it.**

**Yep, Jade did drugs, oh by the way there is going to be another chapter that i quoted right from the movie, for those of you who have seen the movie, it's the tunnel scene and then there is not gonna be another "quoted" chapter. k? :) **

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter and i hope you're enjoying the story in general!**

**Here you go...**

* * *

Tori went to her room and just waited there, she was afraid of facing Jade after all that time. She looked through the window and saw Jade getting out of the police car, just like the first time she'd seen her but this time was different, Jade wasn't fighting back or insulting the cops, she was just there walking like a zombie.

Beck had been waiting anxiously to see Jade again but when she walked into the hall by Sikowitz's side Beck's heart broke into millions of pieces, Jade was paler and skinnier than ever, she even looked a bit yellow and she had bags under her eyes, she was sweating and shaking, it was pretty obvious she'd been doing drugs.

"Jade..." Beck whispered sadly but Jade was only looking around confused, she still hadn't completely understood where she was.

Andre and Robbie were checking her pockets and they found the drugs and the money in one of them "Sikowitz" Robbie exclaimed and handed him the little packet of cocaine and the ten dollars she had. Beck saw the cocaine and closed his eyes in pain while Sikowitz only shook his head and nodded at the guys.

Andre and Robbie grabbed Jade's arms and walked with her towards the isolation room, even though Jade was still under the effect of the drugs she did recognize Tori and she looked at her on her way to the isolation room, once she was inside, they closed the door and left her there.

"Sikowitz, what happened to Jadey? She seems a zombie" Cat questioned curiously and she was right, Jade looked tired and lifeless.

"She'll be fine, Cat, just give her time" Sikowitz said.

Beck waited until Sikowitz was gone to finally open his heart, he couldn't hold it back anymore, he started crying and covered his face. "Hey man, this is not your fault" Andre hugged Beck.

"Did you see her? Did you see the way she was shaking and how skinny and yellow she was? What the hell happened to her out there? Why wasn't I there to protect her?" Beck asked with tears running downs his face.

"You didn't know where she was "Robbie said and Beck punched the wall. "Beck, the important thing is that she is back and I don't think they're gonna transfer her to another ware again"

"I know, I know but the fact she spent all this time out there on her own and obviously starving because she's lost like 20 pounds and doing drugs and I just can't imagine where she spent the nights and what...they..." Beck commented; frustration and pain dripping from his voice.

"We don't know if that happened, Beck" Andre said.

"There is a huge possibility, I mean she's been doing drugs and we don't know if maybe some assholes abused her when she was high, she might not even know it...we'll never know and it kills me" Beck exclaimed.

"Let's just think that she bought the drugs with the money she took from Trina and did them by herself" Robbie suggested. "You don't have to think the worst"

"I wanna see her" Beck informed.

"Beck, she probably won't even recognize you right now" Andre commented. "Wait until tomorrow" Beck couldn't really wait but he knew Andre was right so he did, he stayed all night watching the isolation room, though but next morning before everybody arrived, he decided to talk to Jade.

"Jade" he exclaimed as he looked through the tiny window and he saw Jade slamming her head against the wall slowly. "Jade" he said once again but Jade didn't move so he decided to open the door.

"Jade, it's me...Beck" He said sweetly as he walked towards her "Jade, please..." he got on his knees and grabbed her hand but Jade kept slamming her head against the wall and staring into space. "Jade, what happened to you? Don't you remember me?" Beck questioned sadly and Jade finally looked at him with teary and empty eyes.

"I'm not good for you" She whispered "I'm worthless" she said with a few tears streaming down her face.

"No, you're not" Beck smiled and Jade shook her head.

"You could have stopped them and you didn't" Jade exclaimed.

"What?" Beck questioned confused.

"You could have stopped them...they gave me shocks and you were there and you let me go..." Jade said and Beck looked down, it was true he had let her go.

"Jade, i'm sorry" Beck said honestly and Jade chuckled.

"You're sorry...you're always sorry, you say you're sorry all the fucking time but you're not" Jade commented and Beck closed his eyes-

"I didn't want any of this to hap-" He began but Jade cut him off.

"Can you give me what I had in my pocket?" She asked seriously and Beck stared at her disappointedly.

"No and even if I could I wouldn't" He exclaimed and Jade sighed.

"Whatever" she said coldly "I think it's time for you to go" Jade commented.

"Jade..." Beck said.

"GO!"Jade raised her voice "I don't want to see you, LEAVE ME ALONE" she ordered and Beck stood up sadly, he wanted to tell her something but he didn't do it, he simply walked out and closed the door again behind him.

Beck didn't know what to do or think, he knew Jade wasn't perfect and she was getting worse with time but he couldn't help his heart, he loved her so much and he wanted to be with her even though he knew she wasn't beneficial for him.

Later that day Tori decided to talk to Jade, it'd been a while and she missed her so she knocked on the door gently "Fuck off" Jade immediately said.

"Jade, it's me, Tori" Tori informed and Jade turned around; she stood up and walked towards the door to see Tori. "I just wanted to say hi, I haven't seen you in a long time"

"Hi" Jade whispered, Tori could only see her crystal blue-green eyes tired of crying through the tiny window.

"I've been seeing Doctor Lane, you know?" Tori commented.

"You're letting him manipulate you?" Jade questioned and Tori looked down.

"Actually, um... I think they're letting me out soon, I don't know when but he said I'm good now" Tori informed.

"Really? That's great" Jade said with her voice about to crack.

"Tori, Doctor Lane is waiting for you" a woman informed.

"I think you have to go" Jade exclaimed and Tori nodded.

"Yeah, bye..." Tori said. Jade looked at her through the window as she walked away, she was getting out and Jade was going to stay there for a long time, why? Why was that fair? What made Tori so different from her? Why did she get the chance to leave? why did she get the chance to be free?

Tori had been writing everything she thought on her journey, Doctor Lane had told her it was a great way to express herself without hurting anybody directly and Tori really enjoyed it, after seeing Jade and Doctor Lane Tori decided to write it down before going to bed.

That night Tori woke up for no reason "Ruby?" she called her cat but it didn't come back, when she looked around she realized Cat wasn't in her bed either so she got up and walked out of her room.

Tori looked both ways in the hall and saw that the door of the isolation room was open, then she heard Jade's voice and she realized Jade was reading her journey "Oh god" Tori went down to the tunnels and she heard Jade's voice more clearly "DON'T DO THIS" She screamed but she couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Shut up, I'm reading" Jade said upset and continued "I know what it's like to want to die, I know what it's like to hurt the outside to kill what's inside...that is deep" Jade commented after reading one line.

Tori finally saw Jade in one of the tunnels and she ran towards her "What the fuck are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Well, since you're leaving soon we wanted to have a reading session, maybe we can learn something from you" Jade exclaimed fake smiling and dropped her cigarette madly. "Here, it says you think Cat is never gonna get out and that I'm permanently insane and I'm gonna end up as a killer" Jade commented "Jade's eyes once so magnetic now just look empty" Jade read and then glared at Tori.

"Jade, stop" Tori said.

"Sometimes I feel Cat's purity and sweetness are not genuine at all but a desperate attempt to make it easier for us to look at her" Jade read and Cat looked at Tori about to cry.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked confused.

"I'm playing the villain, baby, just like you want, I try to give you everything you want" Jade commented.

"No, you don't" Tori responded with tears in her eyes and Jade walked closer to her.

"You wanted your file, I found your file, you wanted out, I got you out, you needed money, I found you some, I'm fucking consistent, I told you the truth, I didn't write it down in a fucking book, I told you to your face and I told Trina to her face, what everybody knew and wouldn't say and she killed herself and I played the villain, just like you wanted" Jade said madly.

"Why would I want that?" Tori asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Because it makes you the good girl, sweet pea, you come back all sweetness and light and sad and contrite and everybody congratulating you on your bravery and meanwhile I'm starving and freezing in a house full of junkies"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**In case you're wondering if Jade is an addict, no, she is not but she wanted the drugs and i know she was a bitch to Beck but well, she is angry and sad and she is just confused but things will get better. **

**Like i said the tunnels scene is one of my favorites so i'm also quoting it almost exactly.**

**By the way, i'm excited about next chapter because you get to know about Jade's past and the beginning of Bade! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there!**

**I don't have much to say, it's the same old story: REVIEW!**

* * *

Tori pushed Jade back and started running away scared "Don't go, I'm talking to you" Jade exclaimed upset as she walked in the same direction Tori was running. "Don't you like me anymore?"

"No, I don't" Tori screamed as she tried to escape.

"You think you're free?" Jade asked as she followed Tori "I'M FREE, you don't know what freedom is, I can breathe and you...you'll choke on your average fucking mediocre life!" Jade exclaimed and Tori realized she had no place to escape so she decided to close the gate but it was too heavy and Jade was almost there holding an injection.

Tori finally pulled the gate but it trapped her hand "AAAAHH" Tori screamed in pain and opened the gate again only to see Jade standing in front of her, Jade looked at Tori's bloody hand and smiled.

"You know, there's too many buttons in the world, there's too many buttons and they're just begging to be pressed, they're just begging to be pressed, you know?" Jade exclaimed as Tori tried to climb over all the stuff that was in there. "They're just...they're just begging to be pressed and it makes me wonder, it really makes me fucking wonder, why doesn't anybody ever press mine? Why am I so neglected? Why doesn't anybody reach in and rip out the truth and tell me that I'm a fucking whore and that my parents wish I were dead?" Jade questioned and Tori turned around madly.

"Because you're dead already, Jade!" she screamed "No one cares if you die because you're dead already, your heart is cold!" Tori said as Jade looked at her about to crack "That's why you keep coming back here, you're not free, you need it to feel alive, it's pathetic" she finished and Jade fell on her knees, Tori was right, nobody cared if she died, her parents already acted like she was dead and nobody cared about her.

"NO, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, AAAAAAH" Jade screamed as she covered her ears "SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" She couldn't stop crying.

"Maybe everybody out there is a liar and maybe the world is ignorant and stupid but I'd rather be in it, I'd rather be in it than down here with you" Tori commented and Jade looked at her sadly, then she grabbed the injection and put it in her arm.

"No, Jade, no" Cat started crying and Jade looked down, she decided not to do it and dropped the injection, she wanted to die but she didn't want to at the same time, Tori was right, though, she needed that place to be alive and it made her want to die even more.

Jade grabbed the injection again and moved back, she lied down on the cold ground and just stared at it, meanwhile Tori was just looking at her and Cat was crying. A few minutes later Beck and Robbie came down to the tunnels and found them.

"JADE!" Beck exclaimed and saw her still on the floor with the injection in her hand; he took the injection and dropped it away before grabbing Jade in his arms.

"Come on, Cat, Tori..." Robbie said and they both walked upstairs with him.

"Jade, Jade... please, say something" Beck said as he ran upstairs with her in his arms but Jade was still crying a little.

As Beck rushed back into the hospital he was remembering the first time he ever saw Jade, it'd been three and a half years ago when he started doing his social service at the hospital and since that very moment he fell in love with her, she was just so beautiful and her personality was unique, he remembered seeing her every day as she walked around and became a woman and at the same time, he remembered seeing how her light turned darker and darker with each passing day.

Jade's past wasn't exactly happy; her parents had put her in the hospital when she was only ten because they thought she was weird. They came every one or two months at first, then they disappeared for a year and when they finally came to visit they learnt that Jade had been diagnosed as sociopath, from that day on every time they came they asked the nurse to keep Jade away in case she was dangerous so Jade didn't exactly have a good relationship with her parents.

Jade had been a sweet kid, she was nice and polite, all light and laughter and she stayed that way even after her parents abandoned her but things turned darker for her as she grew up, especially after they gave her shocks for the first time, she was only 14 and she couldn't handle it so they stopped with the treatment but that day something changed within her, something broke and she realized the world wasn't the happy place she'd expected it would be for her.

Jade grew up as a very free and happy kid and turned into a dark angry and caged young woman, Beck remembered the first conversations they ever had, she was 14 and he was 16, Jade loved to act and to sing, Beck remembered her singing songs from her favorite Disney movies and then she'd ask him to act out scenes with her.

She'd be the princess of the story and he'd be the prince, she especially loved playing Snow White, she was her favorite princess and Beck just loved playing with her, she was a very good actress and he loved seeing her in character but then things changed, she stopped singing and acting around, she stopped smiling and laughing, she even stopped eating well and sleeping and started smoking instead.

Beck opened the door of the ware and looked at Jade again; she was still staring into space with teary eyes and even though she was awake she looked lifeless. Beck remembered seeing the same dead look in her eyes one day, it was the day she started self harming, she wasn't a constant self-harmer but she'd done it a couple of times, Beck remembered that conversation like it had been a second ago.

_"Hi" Beck said nicely as he sat down next to Jade._

_"Hi" Jade whispered sadly._

_"Hey what's wrong?" He asked and stroked her cheek, Jade looked at him with slightly teary eyes and smiled; it was like she didn't know if she was sad or angry or disappointed or happy but she'd done it. Jade removed her bracelet and showed Beck a drawing on her skin, it was a butterfly and she had done it with a knife. "Jade, that's not okay" he exclaimed._

_"Don't you like it?" Jade asked with her cute voice about to crack and a couple of tears streaming down her face._

_"Jade, it's not about the drawing...it's beautiful but you could have done it in a notebook, not on your skin, your skin is not paper, don't cut it" Beck said as he wiped her tears away and Jade sighed._

_"She is free" Jade exclaimed as she stroked her fresh scar "It's to remind me that I want to be free too, this way I'll never forget it" she explained and Beck looked down._

_"Okay, okay if that's why you did it, it's fine but please, please don't do it again...promise me" Beck demanded and Jade smiled at him._

_"I promise"_

"What happened?" Sikowitz questioned when Beck walked into the hall with Jade in his arms, Sikowitz had just arrived and seeing that was unusual.

"I don't know, she is like lost" Beck commented as he set her on the bed.

"Jade, Jade" Sikowitz exclaimed and checked her eyes with a little flashlight.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Beck questioned.

"I hope so, her eyes respond to the light, let's just give her time" Sikowitz said.

"How much?" Beck questioned.

"Beck, why are you so concerned about Jade?" he asked.

"Because she is a patient..." Beck lied and Sikowitz stared at him suspiciously "and she is my friend"

"I hope that she is only your 'friend', you know the rules" Sikowitz said and Beck nodded. "Okay, let's go" he said and they both walked out of the room leaving Jade alone and tied to the bed.

* * *

**Sad, i know but you got to know about Jade's past and the beginning of Bade.**

**I hope you liked it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey. **

* * *

Jade finally woke up from her daydream and started looking around, she tried to get up but she realized she was tied to the bed so she just sighed and stayed there, what else could she do right? Jade started remembering Tori's words and she wondered if what she'd said was true, was she really dead?

"Hi" Beck exclaimed as he entered the room and Jade smiled at him about to cry. "How are you feeling?"

"Good" Jade whispered and sighed deeply.

"Jade, you can't stay like this" Beck said and grabbed her hand; Jade was trying her hardest to hold the tears back as she stared at the sealing.

"I'm dead, that's what Tori said" Jade said and a tear came out of her eye "she said that nobody would care if I died because I'm dead already and she is right" more tears started streaming down her face and Beck wiped them away.

"I would care, Jade, I would not be able to handle life if you died...I can't live without you, that's why I keep coming here, to see you, to be with you" Beck commented as he held her hand "I am waiting for the day they finally release you so I could take you to the movies, to restaurants, to get ice cream and just...I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he said sincerely and Jade closed her eyes as she shook her head.

"No, Beck, you deserve better" Jade said "When I said I was a bad I meant it..."

"Jade.." Beck tried to stop her but she continued.

"You don't know all the things I did when I was out... I made out with strangers to steal their wallets; I did drugs nonstop for over a week, I slept with junkies...I'm not even sure if I just slept with them or if we did something else..." Jade commented.

"Jade, I'm sure you didn't want to do it and at the end it doesn't matter, it's over, today, right now, you can start defining your destiny" Beck exclaimed and she looked at him surprised. "I don't care what you did, I want to be with you I always will" Jade wanted to hug him so bad but she was tied.

"Really? Are you seriously gonna deal with a sociopath for the rest of your life?" Jade questioned and Beck smiled sweetly.

"Are you gonna deal with a dumb nurse guy to soon become an actor, hopefully, for the rest of your life?" Beck asked back and for the first time in a long time Jade laughed, a little but she did.

"I'll have to think about it" Jade joked and Beck chuckled "I didn't know you wanted to be an actor, though... I always thought that you only acted with me because you wanted to be nice"

"Nope, well...yeah I wanted to be nice but I also love acting" Beck commented and Jade smiled. "By the way would you like to have kids in the future?" he asked and Jade nodded.

"Yeah but I don't think I could be a good mom" Jade said.

"Oh you will and I've already thought of some names" Beck exclaimed and Jade raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Like what names?" She asked.

"Um I like Aaron for a boy and Chloe for a girl or maybe Jade like you" Beck said and Jade smiled."I personally would prefer to have a girl first but if it's a boy I'm perfectly fine with it, he is gonna be perfect" Beck said excitedly and Jade started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing just that you're so excited about this and planning everything and I'm not even out yet...we don't know when they'll release me" Jade exclaimed, suddenly Tori walked into the room and Jade immediately looked at her.

"Hi" Tori smiled and Jade looked Beck in the eyes basically asking him to leave them alone.

"I have something to do...I'll see you later" he stood up and kissed her lips before he left the room.

"I see you're better" Tori commented nicely and Jade sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not really dead" Jade smiled and Tori smiled back.

"I know"

"I'm gonna miss you" Jade commented.

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving yet and if you hurry, we might even get out at the same time, it's on you" Tori said and Jade smirked at her.

"I might just try to kill you again" Jade exclaimed and Tori shook her head smiling.

"Get better, Jade, please" Tori said "I don't wanna leave knowing you're here"

"Okay, okay...I will, I already promised Beck I would because we are having babies and he is gonna take me to the movies" Jade said and chuckled and so did Tori.

"Really?"

"Mhh and we are both gonna become famous actors, I'm telling you" Jade informed and Tori smiled.

"Well, that's good because I'm gonna be a super pop star and it'll be nice to see you at parties" Tori exclaimed and Jade nodded. "Okay so I'm gonna go now, I'm hungry...I'll come later or tomorrow" Tori informed and stood up.

"I hope I can go see you instead, I don't wanna be tied to this bed for too long" Jade exclaimed and Tori smiled at her before walking out.

Jade stayed in that room for two more days "Hello Jade" Sikowitz said when he entered the room one afternoon.

"Hi" Jade simply said. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Are you feeling better?" he asked and Jade nodded, Sikowitz thought about it but finally agreed to free her from that bed. "Take your meds"

"Thanks" Jade said before walking out of the room and going back to the TV room where Tori, Cat, Meredith and the three guys were hanging as usual. "Well hi" she exclaimed as the queen she was.

"Jade!" Cat immediately ran to hug her and Meredith rolled her eyes, she hated the idea of Jade being back because that meant Beck would pay even less attention to her.

"You look better" Robbie complimented.

"Thank you, Robbie" Jade answered which was unusual; she barely ever said something when people complimented her. Beck tried to just keep his reaction low because he didn't want to drag attention to him and Jade.

"So Jade, what did you do when you were out?" Meredith asked and Jade stared at her coldly.

"None of your business" Jade answered.

"I was just curious because you always talk about everything you did when you come back" Meredith said. "Kinda weird you don't want to do it now"

"Let's just say that the next time I go out will be the day the release me" Jade commented and Beck smiled, he was so proud of her for wanting to move on.

"Yeah, sure I'll see you spitting your meds out tomorrow and escaping next week and then you'll come back begging on your knees" Meredith exclaimed.

"That's your job, sweetie" Jade smirked "You always come to Beck on your knees, haven't you realized he doesn't like you?" she laughed, Jade didn't like Meredith and she was provoking her so she wanted to give her a lesson.

"Jade..." Beck exclaimed, Jade wasn't going crazy or violent but she knew how to hurt people and she was perfectly lucid when doing it.

"Beck doesn't like fat girls" Jade exclaimed and Meredith looked down embarrassed which made Jade feel she'd won.

"Jade, stop it" Beck warned and Jade sighed "Meredith, you are not fat" he said and Meredith smiled at him.

"He still doesn't like you, honey, get over it" Jade commented and Meredith stood up in front of her, she was short and very skinny so she looked really tiny next to Jade.

"You are a miserable bitch" Meredith said and Jade gasped sarcastically offended.

"And you are a pathetic and FAT wanna be" Jade whispered on Meredith's ear "He will never like you" she smiled and Meredith tried to slap her but Jade grabbed her hand in the air and raised an eyebrow at her feeling glorious, she was destroying Meredith without even trying too hard.

"Let go" Meredith ordered but Jade only mocked her, she could feel Sikowitz coming so she let go of Meredith's arm and turned around, she looked at Beck, who was staring back at her clearly unhappy about what she'd just done.

"What?" Jade whispered and smiled innocently, Beck knew that what she had done to Meredith wasn't okay but he just couldn't get mad at Jade, it was impossible for him to stay mad at her for longer than 5 minutes and at the end of the day Meredith had been the one who started.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**More Bade and drama to come, next chapter won't be pretty i'm warning you but things always work out, also remember Jade is kinda unstable so she can be cruel and then sensitive, it depends. **

**PLEASE REVIEW because you haven't been doing it and i feel like a flop, most of my stories always get more reviews! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**So...there ya go. **

* * *

Jade walked past Beck and smirked at him before joining Cat and Tori; he only shook his head and walked towards Meredith to make sure she was okay.

"Hey" Beck smiled at Meredith, who was sitting alone on the couch in the corner. "You okay?" he asked nicely and sat down next to her.

"Yeah" She whispered as she wiped her tears away.

"Look Meredith, I'm sorry I didn't want any of this to happen" he commented "But you know Jade, she can get a little harsh sometimes"

"No, Beck, she isn't 'harsh' she is evil...she is bad and you know it" Meredith exclaimed and Beck shook his head, he admitted Jade wasn't the sweetest person on the planet but she wasn't bad, she was just difficult.

Meanwhile Jade, Tori and Cat were across the room talking "What is he doing?" Jade asked upset as she stared at Beck and Meredith.

"Relax, he probably is apologizing or something" Tori said "He loves you and you know it"

"Yes, he is like a prince and you're the princess" Cat commented and Jade remembered when they used to play those roles, it'd been so much fun but then she looked back at him with Meredith and her smile dropped, they were way too close for her liking.

"And Meredith is the evil witch" Tori chuckled and so did Cat and Jade but even though Jade knew Beck loved her and not Meredith, she was extremely insecure and she felt Beck could end up falling in love with Meredith at some point, after all Meredith was pretty and sweet, sometimes fake but sweet.

"No, she is not bad or evil, she's just had a very sad life" Beck explained but Meredith kept shaking her head.

"No, Beck you're in denial, she is a bad person, she is empty inside...she is a sociopath so she doesn't feel, she's gonna ruin your life" Meredith exclaimed, she knew Jade was very jealous and she lost control easily so she was gonna push her, she was gonna make sure Jade rot in the isolation room forever. "Bu I'm not gonna let her do it" she said before pressing her lips against Beck's.

"Jade..." Tori stood up trying to calm Jade down in case she exploded, Jade wasn't looking in the moment Meredith grabbed Beck's head and kissed him but she looked up when Tori said her name and what she saw was Beck and Meredith kissing, not Meredith kissing Beck, she clearly saw Beck's hands on Meredith's shoulders and her hands on his face as they kissed.

Jade didn't even know what to do, she wanted to rip Meredith's head off and stab Beck in the heart with her scissors but at the same time she wanted to those things to herself, suddenly the tale had changed, Beck was the prince, Meredith was the princess and Jade was the evil witch.

Jade stood up slowly as she looked at Beck and Meredith with pain and hatred in her eyes, Andre and Robbie were ready to grab her as soon as she stepped towards Meredith, Jade felt it had been minutes but it only had been a few seconds. To everyone's surprise Jade didn't even get close to Beck and Meredith, instead she turned around and walked out of the room fast, when she was in the hall she started running and once she was in her room she locked the door with everything she had, she moved her bed and her table and made up a pile of stuff to stop anyone from opening the door.

Meanwhile in the TV room, Beck pushed Meredith away the second Jade left "Hey, no... Meredith" Beck exclaimed and looked around to make sure Jade hadn't seen that but he didn't see her. He looked at Robbie and Andre but they only looked down, Beck knew what that meant, Jade had seen them but why wasn't she trying to murder Meredith?

"Beck" Meredith grabbed Beck's hand.

"Don't touch me" he pulled it and shook his head upset before walking away from her. "Where is Jade? What happened?" he asked.

"She saw you kissing Meredith and left" Cat informed.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me" Beck clarified.

"Whatever, Beck, what she saw was you and Meredith kissing" Tori said.

"Damn it" Beck exclaimed madly and ran towards Jade's room, unlike most of the girls Jade had a single room because of how violent she got sometimes so there was no one else with her and that's what worried Beck the most.

Jade was sitting on the floor crying quietly, she felt so lonely, so worthless, why couldn't anyone truly love her? Her parents hated her for existing and were willing to spend all their money to keep her away from them, her friends didn't really like her and Beck, the only person she thought loved her, had lied too, he had kissed Meredith knowing Jade was there. Why? Why would he hurt her like that? He was probably laughing at how stupid Jade had been, he was only playing a trick on her and she was stupid enough to fall into it.

More and more tears of anger and pain started streaming down Jade's face "How could I be so stupid?" she exclaimed and slammed her head against the wall in frustration, then she wondered what would happen if she wasn't around anymore? That's right, no one would care and she wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of being Beck´s fool, now Meredith would feel empowered to stand up to her and things would be worse.

"Jade?" Beck knocked on her door but no one answered "Jade, please open the door" he demanded but nothing happened.

"Use your key" Andre suggested and Beck did, he opened the door's lock but he still couldn't get it to open, something was pushing it back.

"Jade, Jade, please it's not what you think" Beck explained as he desperately tried to push the door open "Jade, I'm not joking open this door we have to talk" he exclaimed but no noise came from inside. "Jade, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW" He raised his voice, Robbie and Andre started pushing the door too and it finally opened.

Beck immediately entered the room and saw Jade standing in the middle with teary eyes and red nose and she was holding a pair of scissors against him "Jade..." he said.

"Don't you dare step forward" She said as she threatened him with her scissors "Why?" she asked with a tear running down her pale cheek, she was breathing heavily, shaking and Beck could notice how she got weaker and weaker.

"Jade, it's not what you think..." Beck exclaimed trying to calm her down as he examined the room with his eyes, he noticed Jade had destroyed one of the teddy bears he'd given her in one of her birthdays and also saw some pills on the floor; he could clearly see how hard Jade was trying to remain awake and it hit him, she had probably overdosed or at least taken enough pills to knock herself down.

"You kissed Meredith...you knew I was there, you did it on purpose" Jade said angrily "You're a liar"

"No, Jade, baby, I didn't... she kissed me, I love you" Beck responded sincerely.

"NO, YOU DON'T" Jade raised her voice "You are a liar, you wanted to humiliate me, you..." Jade was starting to feel really bad, she was about to faint and she knew it but she wanted to make sure she never woke up again.

"Jade, I love you" Beck said once again as he walked closer to her but Jade kept shaking her head.

"No, stop...don't lie anymore, I hate you" she said and quickly turned the scissors to herself.

"NO" Beck screamed and grabbed her hand right before she stabbed herself in the neck and in that same second she passed out. "Jade? Jade, talk to me" he said. "Jade?" But Jade didn't respond. "She is not breathing" Beck started to panic.

"She must have taken all the pills she's spited for months" Robbie commented.

"Beck, get it together, we have to get her help or she'll die" Andre exclaimed and Beck nodded, he grabbed Jade in his arms and walked out of her room fast.

Meredith was watching them from the TV room and she was hoping Jade's suicide attempt had been successful; she really wanted to get rid of her. "What happened?" Sikowitz was in his office drinking coconut milk.

"I think she overdosed" Beck informed.

"Oh Jesus, she gets to go to her room for the first time in days and she tries to kill herself" Sikowitz shook his head as he checked her pulse.

"Is she alive?" Beck questioned.

"Barely but yes...her pulse is very weak" Sikowitz informed and put an oxygen mask on her face. "She has to throw up" he informed and put something in her throat which caused her to throw up while she was still unconscious.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Beck asked.

"I don't know, Beck...I hope so" Sikowitz answered honestly as he connected Jade to the machines that checked her pulse, gave her meds and oxygen. Beck couldn't believe Jade had just tried to kill herself, it was the first time she'd done it, she had thought about it but never really attempted to do it until now which made him feel even worse.

Beck knew Jade was a complicated person, she was strong and could be cruel but at the same time she was really sensitive and insecure, it depended on the situation and the moment, Jade wasn't the kind of girl who cried all the time and wanted to die, she was the opposite, she wanted to live and to be free, she really wanted to overcome her situation and be the best person she could be in her own way. So why had she done it? Was she really so desperate to stop the pain that she decided to quit her dreams? Beck just couldn't understand why but she had done it and he would have to pray and wait to be sure that her attempt hadn't worked.

* * *

**I know, it's sad but i didn't want to have Jade going all crazy on Meredith because she is kinda making progress, not saying suicide is getting better but honestly, in her situation that's better than trying to murder everybody.**

**Also, don't forget she is very unstable and she changes her mind very often and can be either "whatever, i don't give a damn" or easily hurt, especially if the harm comes from someone she truly cares about. **

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Boo **

**Sorry for not updating sooner but you haven't been reviewing either so...**

* * *

Beck stayed in the room with Jade all day and even thought Sikowitz found it suspicious he didn't complain at all, someone needed to keep an eye on Jade anyway and Beck wanted to be that person.

Later that night Jade finally opened her eyes in shock and started looking around confused, she took the oxygen piece off her nose and started touching checking herself to make sure she was alive which clearly disappointed her. "You're alive" Beck informed and Jade looked at him coldly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm taking care of you" he answered and Jade chuckled sarcastically.

"Get out" she simply said.

"No, Jade, we have to talk" Beck exclaimed.

"About what? About how you lied to my face and kissed Meredith?" Jade asked and Beck sighed.

"No, it's not like that...Meredith kissed me" Beck explained "You know I love you"

"I just know what I saw and what I saw was you passionately kissing Meredith" Jade commented.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill yourself because of me" Beck said and Jade laughed.

"No, Beck, you're not that important" Jade said, she'd actually done it mostly because of that but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Then why did you do it?" Beck asked.

"Because I realized that no matter what I do it's never gonna be good enough and I'm gonna rot in this damn hospital for the rest of my life and I won't accept it, I'd rather die and that's what I would have done if you hadn't been in my way" Jade explained "I hate you" those three words really did hurt Beck.

"Jade, you know you don't hate me just like you know that I love you more than my own life" Beck commented and Jade turned her head around because she was about to cry and she didn't want to look weak in front of Beck, not anymore, he didn't deserve her tears. "What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"I don't have to forgive you, we are not dating...we've never been" Jade exclaimed and Beck looked down, Jade was really convincing, she was treating Beck like she would treat any stranger.

"Jade" Beck said.

"You know what? I don't feel comfortable with you here, I want another nurse...go get her" she ordered without even looking him, she was staring at the sealing with a serious facial expression. Beck wanted to say something else but he couldn't think of anything "What are you waiting for, nurse? I said I want another damn person to take care of me, go get them!" Jade demanded "Am I not speaking clearly or are you deaf? My parents pay your salary and that will not be happening any longer if you don't move and get me another nurse" Jade was being extremely rude and even though she was dying inside she wanted to prove Beck that she didn't love him.

"Okay, Jade..." Beck stood up and walked towards the door.

"It's Miss West, we are not friends" Jade exclaimed and Beck sighed.

"Okay, Miss West, your new nurse will be here in a few minutes" and with that Beck left the room, as soon as he closed the door Jade started crying and covered her face.

She felt so bad, she knew she was hurting Beck with her indifference but at the same time she wanted to make him pay for what he'd done. Beck wiped the tears away from his face as he walked down the hall towards the TV room, he really did feel Jade hated him now and it killed him.

"Hey man, did she wake up?" Andre questioned.

"Yeah" Beck answered sadly.

"Wow you seem so happy about it" Robbie said sarcastically.

"I'm happy that she is okay but...she hates me" Beck exclaimed.

"Jade doesn't hate you, she is just angry because she thinks you cheated on her" Andre commented.

"It's not Jade anymore, it's Miss West for me" Beck informed and Andre and Robbie looked each other awkwardly.

"Listen, Beck, you know Jade better than anyone...she is a very good liar and she is trying to punish you, don't believe what she says" Andre suggested.

"It's different, her coldness...she didn't cry or seem hurt at all she just looked disappointed and angry, she hates me" Beck exclaimed. "Oh and she wants another nurse to take care of her"

Jade got up and walked out of the room, she kind of wanted to talk to Beck and apologize but she was too proud to do that and he deserved it anyway but she still felt the need to tell him something, anything, she just wanted to talk to him so she thought of yelling at him again for being incompetent.

Jade walked towards the TV room and saw Beck, Robbie and Andre talking, she walked back and hid behind the wall in silence to hear their conversation.

"Beck, she has to understand it wasn't your fault" Andre said.

"No, she won't, she thinks I lied to her about my love" Beck commented. "She literally hates me"

"Well, she is a sociopath so you can't be sure she ever loved you" Robbie exclaimed and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Robbie!" Andre said upset.

"I don't even care I just want her to know that I really love her...it's not a lie and I would never purposefully hurt her, she is my life and I would do anything to make her happy, I would die to see her smile and laugh and sing and act and be truly happy again" Beck said and a tear started streaming down his face, Jade had been listening carefully and she felt warm inside, she felt loved and guilty for being such a bitch to him, after all Meredith was a whore desperate for attention and she'd given it to her.

"I miss those days, you know?" Beck commented "When Jade would come out of her room every morning in pretty dresses and she would ask us how she looked and then she would start singing and acting like a princess...pretending that we live in her kingdom" he smiled with tears running down his face "She used to be the light of this place, what happened to her? What happened to that light? Why did they have to turn it off with those damn shocks?" he covered his face and cried more.

"Beck..." Robbie put his hand on Beck's shoulder.

"She'll be okay" Andre exclaimed.

"I just want her to be happy again" Beck exclaimed and Jade couldn't stay quiet any longer, she needed to talk to him and apologize for being a bitch.

"I'm sorry" Jade ran towards him out of nowhere and hugged him, Beck didn't react so he didn't hug her back at first "I'm so sorry for not believing you" she broke the hug when she noticed Beck wasn't hugging her back and looked at him confused. "You're mad at me?" she asked hurt and he finally reacted.

"What? No, no of course not" Beck grabbed her and embraced her into his arms "I could never be mad at you" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill myself and for not believing you and for being a bitch" Jade apologized and Beck broke the hug to look at her face, he held her face and stroked her cheeks "You don't have to apologize for anything, I shouldn't have talked to Meredith in the first place but I didn't know she was going to do that and you just looked at us in the worst moment"

"But I should have believed you" Jade exclaimed.

"I don't blame you, Jade, so don't feel bad please or I'll feel bad too" Beck commented and hugged her again "This was nobody's fault"

"It was Meredith's fault" Jade said.

"She is not worth another day in the isolation room, is she?" he asked and Jade shook her head.

"I wanna get out of here" Jade said.

"You will, soon I promise" he exclaimed.

"I'm sleepy" Jade informed "Can you come with me?"

"You don't want another nurse?" Beck half broke the hug and looked down smiling.

"No..." Jade looked up at him and smiled back "I don't want a nurse, I don't need it, I need you" she commented.

"Jade, if Sikowitz finds us..." Beck said worriedly, he didn't want to be transferred to another ware.

"Go with her, we'll wake you up before Sikowitz arrives" Andre informed and Beck smiled.

"Thanks" Beck said and he and Jade walked down the hall together, Beck was about to enter the medic room but Jade kept walking "Where are you going?"

"My room" Jade simply said and opened the door, Beck sighed but finally entered her room too. "Wow who cleaned up my mess?" she asked since her room was just like before she destroyed it.

"Andre and Robbie" Beck informed and Jade sighed happily before throwing herself onto the bed. "I will take the couch" he said.

"What are you talking about? Come here" She smiled but Beck didn't know if it was a good idea "Come on, if I wanted a nurse I would have called someone else, please!" she exclaimed with puppy eyes and Beck looked away, she made him weak.

"No, no don't do that" Beck exclaimed.

"Beck..." Jade exclaimed and Beck looked at her again "Just hug me, hug me...please!" she said and Beck smiled at her, he'd thought she wanted something else and he didn't want to do it, he wanted to respect her.

Beck lied next to her and hugged her "Yes, hug me...hug me and don't let me go" Jade whispered and closed her eyes, when Beck hugged her she felt safe and everything felt right, it was like nothing could harm her when she was in his arms and for him, to be hugging her meant that he was protecting her, making her feel loved and nothing was better than that.

* * *

**Bade yay**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review guys but like for real!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry guys for not updating in like forever but my computer broke so i won't be updating as often now but i'll try not to make you wait, by the way sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

Next morning Beck woke up and realized he was still lying next to the asleep Jade, he knew it was late because sunlight had already filled the room, Beck tried to get up without waking Jade up but since she was hugging his arm as soon as he moved she opened her eyes "Hi" she smiled.

"Hey" Beck smiled but he didn't have time for much, he stood up and checked his clock, it was 9am. "Damn, they didn't wake me" he commented.

"Well, Sikowitz can't find you here" Jade exclaimed and suddenly they heard Sikowitz's voice getting closer. "Shit" Jade lip said "Under the bed, now" she scream- whispered and Beck got under it just in time before Sikowitz opened her door.

"Good morning, Jade, I see you are back in your room…without permission" Sikowitz commented.

"Come on, Siky" Jade exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Sorry, Doctor Sikowitz, I was just tired of that ugly room and I missed my bed and I feel better so don't worry" Jade explained smiling.

"Mhmm….. Okay then get ready and go get breakfast" he ordered and Jade nodded before he left the room.

Beck got off the bed and smiled at Jade "I loved sleeping with you" he exclaimed and Jade smiled back.

"Same, your arms are cuddly" Jade joked and he chuckled "Come on, you have to go" Jade opened the door and looked around to make sure no one was looking "See you" she exclaimed and Beck walked out of the room fast.

Everyone was eating breakfast in the dining room so nobody saw Beck, that's what Jade thought but Meredith had skipped breakfast and seen everything from the TV room. She just hated Jade so much, why did Beck like her? Why did everyone like her? She was a bitch.

Beck entered the office and saw Robbie and Andre waiting for him "Before you get upset, we have good reasons" Andre said and Beck raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sikowitz arrived a lot earlier than usual and we couldn't go to Jade's room without him seeing us, we did everything we could to keep him away from that room" Robbie explained and Beck had to accept their apology.

"Alright…."

Jade changed into her clothes and went down to the dining room to join Cat and Tori "Hey" they both said as she sat down in their table.

"Hi" She exclaimed.

"So how are you?" Tori asked.

"Good, I'm better than ever" Jade answered and they smiled, it was weird to see Jade happy and she obviously was.

Suddenly Meredith walked into the room and walked towards them "Can I sit?" she asked.

"No" Jade exclaimed but she did anyway so Jade smiled sarcastically.

"So, Jade why didn't you hang yourself like Jaimy did?" Meredith questioned "That way your suicide attempt would have worked"

"Meredith!" Tori said upset.

"It's okay Tori, I can deal with her" Jade commented.

"I was just asking, I mean I totally understand, though, if I were you I would want to kill myself too, it must be sad to know no one loves you, not even your parents" Meredith said and Jade sighed while looking at her with an emotionless facial expression.

"Beck loves me, that's enough" Jade said and Meredith laughed.

"If he loved you he wouldn't have kissed me" Meredith exclaimed and Jade chuckled.

"Please, Meredith, we both know you kissed him because you're desperate" Jade smiled "Now if you excuse us, we have some important things to do" and with that Jade, Cat and Tori left the table but before they could exit the room Sikowitz stopped them.

"Alright, hold on guys I need you to hear this" he said "You all know our Christmas festival is coming and I need volunteers who want to have fun and entertain the other patients, so anyone?" he informed.

"ME, ME!" Cat exclaimed excitedly and raised her hand.

"Okay Cat, someone else?"

"Tori and Jade will do it with me" Cat informed and they looked at her but she was only giggling.

"I want to do a play but I need help, I can't do it alone" Meredith exclaimed but no one raised a hand.

"Alright, Meredith, who do you want to work with?" Sikowitz asked, he needed as many acts as possible so her play was more than welcome.

"I want Jade and Beck and Tori" Meredith informed.

"No" Jade immediately said.

"It's for the other patients" Meredith said, Beck and the guys had just walked into the room to hear the news which wasn't pleasant.

"Come on, Jade, you will do it" Sikowitz informed.

"But Sikowitz, I don't want to" Jade complained.

"No choice, it's for the patients" Jade tried to complain but Sikowitz wasn't listening to her so she had to finally agree.

"Good, now that it's all done and we have the 10 numbers, team up and start practicing because we only have two weeks" Sikowitz informed and left.

"Alright, so we are going to start practicing tomorrow, you'll like the play" Meredith commented.

"What's it about?" Tori asked.

"It's a love story but it's not at the same time, it's mostly drama" Meredith exclaimed "I'm playing the protagonist of course and Beck is the only man so he is the other protagonist" she informed and Jade smiled sarcastically, she knew where that was going.

"Tori, you'll play my best friend and Jade, you'll be the villain" Meredith informed and Jade chuckled "It fits you well, right? Look, at the end you push me off the roof and I die so be happy"

"I actually like this role" Jade smirked and so did Meredith, she was going to do something nobody expected, she was finally going to get her revenge and get rid of Jade at once and forever.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**and yes, Meredith is planning something bad, can you guess what it is? ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

**Love ya.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**I got my computed fixed so hopefully i'll update more often now. **

* * *

The days went by and everyone practiced their numbers, Jade had two, one with Cat and Tori which was a Christmas song that Andre wrote for them and the other was the play with Meredith, she didn't enjoy spending too much time with Meredith but she always loved practicing Meredith's death.

The play took place outside, Sikowitz allowed the girls to use the other cafeteria which was larger and it had two tall floors which was perfect for the stunts Meredith wanted to have in her play. "Wow this is so high" Tori exclaimed from the top floor when they were practicing for the first time outside.

"Yeah...I like it; they should let us eat here" Jade commented as she looked down.

"Jade, don't get so close to the edge, they haven't used this in a long time, it could be loose" Tori warned.

"I'm supposed to kill Meredith here" Jade smirked "I can't wait to practice that" Tori only shook her head and chuckled; Jade had a very wicked sense of fun.

"Alright, so let's get started" Meredith ordered and they started practicing one of the scenes.

"Alex, this cannot be" Meredith said to Beck.

"Of course it can be, Anna, I love you and you love me" He answered and grabbed her by the arms.

"It's complicated" Meredith exclaimed, Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head at how bad Meredith was at acting.

"But I can't live without you" Beck said and hugged her.

"You have a girlfriend" Meredith said.

"But Chloe is not like you; she is not as pretty and she doesn't make me feel the way you do" Beck even felt stupid saying that about Jade but he had to, on the other hand Jade found it extremely hilarious because Meredith had done with the intention to make her feel bad.

"What's going on here?" Jade walked in the scene.

"Chloe..." Beck said nervously.

"You're cheating on me with this miserable girl?" Jade asked madly.

"Don't call her that, she is the most amazing girl I have ever met" He responded; the play was so bad, it was basically made to praise Meredith every two minutes.

"You're not leaving me for her, you can't!" Jade screamed.

"Of course I can, I am breaking up with you right now because I choose to be happy" Beck commented and put his arm around Meredith's waist. "I love you" he said to her and kissed her, Jade looked away during the kiss because even though she knew it was acting she didn't enjoy seeing Beck with Meredith.

"You're gonna regret this, you're both going to regret this!" Jade threatened and walked away.

"Okay let's do death scene" Meredith ordered and she, Beck and Jade went up while Tori was down watching. "So you're supposed to have a knife, we'll fight and you'll end up on top of me, people are not supposed to see much, they'll only see when you 'stab' me and the you'll stand up and kick my body off" Meredith explained and Jade nodded.

"So? What happens to me afterwards?" Jade asked.

"Well, Beck will slap you and push you down and then you'll get arrested" she answered and Jade chuckled, it was funny, Andre and Robbie made sure Meredith's cable was tight so she would be able to fall safely "Now!"

"You're gonna pay for what you did, I promised you would regret taking my man away from me" Jade screamed and slapped Meredith across the face.

"Chloe, please, please don't...I never meant to do it" Meredith said scared as she walked back towards the edge.

"Shut up!" Jade screamed and slapped her again, Beck was only laughing from the back watching her, Meredith tripped and Jade got on top of her. "Say good bye" Jade exclaimed.

"No, please, please" Meredith screamed and punched Jade in the face, it really hurt her but it wasn't hard enough to knock her out so Jade grabbed her hands and pushed them down.

"Bye, Anna" Jade smiled and moved the knife pretending to stab her in the heart but instead hit the ground and then sat on Meredith's stomach and chuckled, she acted completely heartless and made sure her hair was perfect while Meredith put fake blood on her chest.

Jade stood up and pushed Meredith's body off with her feet, Andre and Robbie made sure she fell fast enough to make it seem believable but slow enough to keep her from harm, Meredith's body landed on the floor and Tori immediately ran towards her.

"Anna, Anna!" Tori started crying as she stroke her face.

"Oh god..." Beck said in shock and then looked at Jade who was walking normally towards them with an evil smirk on her face.

"I said you'd regret" Jade exclaimed and Beck started shaking her by her shoulders.

"WHY? WHY?" He screamed on her face and Jade only smirked.

"She deserved it" she answered and Beck slapped her across the face, he really tried not to hurt her but it had to look real so he did, not much, though because Jade knew how to avoid the pain. "I hate you" he pushed her back and Jade fell on her back and butt.

"Alex, she is dead" Tori informed and Jade laughed evilly; Andre and Robbie walked into the scene and arrested Jade and the play ended with Beck and Tori crying by Meredith's body.

"Okay, it was all good" Meredith stood up "but Beck, she just killed the love of your life and you're going crazy, you have to be more fierce and more violent, hit her harder" Meredith commented "Let's practice that" Jade raised an eyebrow at her but Meredith only smiled.

Jade took a deep breath and so did Beck "Now punch her" Meredith ordered and Beck rolled his eyes and smiled at Jade before slapping her, it hurt Jade but she pretended to be okay so Beck wouldn't feel bad. "Ugh no, Beck, let me do it for ya first" she pushed Beck away and took his place. "You hate her, she is the devil!" Meredith exclaimed and punched Jade hard, she had to put her hand on the wall in order to stay up.

"You're really stepping over the line, be careful, Meredith" Jade exclaimed coldly.

"It's acting, idiot" Meredith responded "Beck, go!" Beck kissed Jade sweetly before standing in front of her to punch her again. He shook her harder and Jade chuckled evilly as she was supposed to.

"She deserved it" Jade exclaimed and Beck punched her and Jade's body immediately dropped, a second after he'd punched her he realized it had been too hard and seeing Jade fall proved it. Jade saw blurry for a few seconds and then put her hand on her face.

"Jade, baby, are you okay?" Beck immediately asked and Jade nodded, he helped her to stand up and when Jade removed her hand they realized she had a little blood on her lip. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot" Beck felt so bad and Meredith felt so good.

"That's all, see you guys tomorrow for the big show" she said smiling and left. Everyone just rolled their eyes at her and gave Jade a chair.

"Oh Jade, I'm so, so, so sorry, really I shouldn't have punched you in the first place" Beck couldn't stop apologizing.

"It's okay, Beck she wanted this to happen and she wasn't going to stop until it happened, now it's over" Jade commented and smiled at Beck who smiled back at her with an extremely mortified, by the end of that rehearsal Jade's face really hurt but overall, she was fine, next day she was going to take revenge when slapping Meredith.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there, so in case you guys got upset by the real fighting, i know stage fighting is what actors do and that's what they were doing at first but i just wanted to make Beck feel bad and make Meredith more of a bitch, i know it's not necessarily believable but this is fanFICTION and i don't want to do this for a living, i just write or fun and i write what i think it's fun or entertaining (for me). **

**With that said, i hope you enjoy this chapter and see it as what it is, a not really talented at writing and not that creative fan's fiction. :) **

* * *

Next day was the big day, the first act was Jade, Cat and Tori singing it's not Christmas without you, everyone was waiting anxiously for the girls to come out.

Cat, Tori and Jade walked out of the hospital in coats and stood in their places, they took off the coats and revealed their very sexy outfits, Tori was wearing booty shorts with stockings and a sweater, Cat was wearing a short red dress with reindeers but Jade's outfit was the most provocative one, it was a Santa dress but the tight part was in the waist so the skirt was loose, therefore every movement was bigger and more revealing, she and Tori were both wearing Santa hats and their choreography was very pretty but sexy at the same time.

Jade was mostly dancing for Beck and he knew it but Beck was paying more attention to her face and her voice, the number overall was pretty good and everyone enjoyed it, afterwards Jade and Tori went to their rooms to change into the play costumes while Cat simply joined the audience.

"You ready?" Meredith asked, she was wearing a purple very short dress and high heels which was stupid since she had to seem innocent and she looked slutty instead, Tori was wearing just jeans and a red shirt and Jade was all dark, black pants, dark gray blouse and black heels.

The girls went to the stage and the play began, everything was going well and the audience was entertained, mostly by Beck and Jade's parts because Meredith was boring and a terrible actress but the play was okay.

They were getting close to the last part and Andre and Robbie were making sure the cable was in perfect conditions; Meredith was on the top floor looking at the stars when Jade appeared "Well, well... What do we have here? Where is Alex?" Jade asked as she walked towards Meredith.

"Chloe... hi" Meredith said nervously.

"You're gonna regret taking my man away from me" Jade said angrily.

"No, I never meant to do it" Meredith answered as she walked towards the edge so people could see her more.

"SHUT UP!" Jade screamed and punched Meredith making her trip for real, she smiled and got on top of her "Say good bye" Jade said with crazy eyes as she played with the knife on Meredith's face and chuckled.

"NO..." Meredith punched Jade again but she knew it was coming so Meredith didn't really get to hit her. Jade slapped Meredith again and pressed her arms against the ground while preparing to stab her.

"Bye, Anna!" Jade smirked and hit the ground with the knife but Meredith grabbed her hand and put the knife to her throat.

"NO, NO PLEASE, JADE" Meredith started crying and screaming more realistically as she pressed the knife against her neck, Jade was so confused, she didn't understand what was going on and everything happened to fast.

Jade saw her hand holding the knife and Meredith's hand on it too, she was trying to move the knife away but Meredith kept it on her neck, from the audience point of view it seemed Jade was pushing the knife down, suddenly Jade saw blood coming from Meredith's neck and Meredith smirked at Jade before pushing her off.

"AAAAH" Jade fell off the roof but could grab the edge with her hands.

"Jade!" Beck immediately screamed, that wasn't supposed to happen. Meredith couldn't let Jade live because she would talk so she stepped on her hand with her heels.

"Ahh" Jade's hand dropped and her other hand was about to get loose.

"NO!" Beck screamed and stood below her while Sikowitz, Andre and Robbie rushed up to the roof. "Don't let go"

"I can't" Jade exclaimed terrified as she felt her hand looser and looser; she was sure she was going to fall and die.

Meredith was dramatically lying on the floor covering her neck; she had put more blood on her little injury and was waiting for Jade to finally fall and die.

"Jade, no, please don't let go" Beck screamed but she wasn't going to resist much longer.

Sikowitz ran towards the edge but right before he could grab Jade's hand she gasped "I can't" she exclaimed and her other hand dropped as long with the rest of her body.

"NOOOOOOO" Sikowitz and Beck screamed as Sikowitz tried to grab her hand and Beck tried to catch her.

Everything happened between seconds but it felt like days, next thing Beck knew was that he was on the floor and Jade's lifeless body was in his arms, he had been able to catch her before she hit the ground but she wasn't awake.

"Jade? Baby, wake up, please wake up!" Beck exclaimed with tears in his eyes as he touched her face sweetly but she wasn't reacting.

Everyone came down to check her but Beck wasn't going to move, he was just hugging her and crying because he thought she was dead "Jade, Jade...Jade!" he kept saying her name and kissing her cheek "Everything is going to be alright, don't worry, you'll be okay, you'll be okay" he smiled at her and started crying again when he realized she wasn't responding.

"Beck, let me check her" Sikowitz demanded but Beck just couldn't let her go. "Beck, it's an order" he raised his voice and Beck finally set her on the floor gently and covered his mouth.

Sikowitz checked her breath and her pulse and realized she wasn't dead "She is alive!" Sikowitz informed and everyone smiled in happiness, especially Beck.

"What? Are you sure?" Beck questioned.

"Yes, she has pulse and she is breathing...You caught her in time before her head hit the ground, she just passed out" Sikowitz explained and Beck felt life had been brought back into his body, Jade was alive. "Alright, bring her to the medic room" he ordered and Beck grabbed her in his arms.

"Hey, I'm bleeding" Meredith commented but everyone ignored her, they were all concerned about Jade.

Beck set Jade on the bed and Sikowitz put alcohol under her nose to make her react and she did, Jade opened her eyes slowly and looked around confused, the last thing she remembered was falling and seeing Sikowitz as he tried to catch her hand before everything turned black.

"What happened?" Jade asked. "Am I dead?"

"No, Jade, miraculously you're not" Sikowitz responded "Beck caught you in time before you hit the ground so you landed on him but we need to make sure you're okay" he informed and Jade nodded. Everything was going well until Jade tried to sit.

"Owww" she gasped in pain as she held her left leg "It hurts a lot" she informed and Sikowitz started examining it.

He determined Jade's leg was broken from the fall "Alright, so even though Beck caught you, you still fell from the roof of the second floor and thankfully you landed on your leg instead of your head" Sikowitz commented. "Don't worry you'll be okay in a few weeks, now you two will tell me what the hell happened"

* * *

**KK i hope you liked the chapter, for some reason i really wanted to make that fall happen so yay because i finally could do it. **

**Please review! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry for not updating in forever but i've been busy obsessing over Angelina Jolie and Maleficent, i waited for so long and even though the movie wasn't a disappointment, i'd expected it to be darker /different (better for me because i love evil) but the movie is pretty great, i've seen it 5 time in theaters so far and i love it so go see it if you haven't and if you have, tell me what you think about it in your review. :p**

* * *

Jade and Meredith, who had just entered the room, looked at each other and when Jade was about to speak Meredith did "Jade was trying to kill me and I was defending myself, I simply pushed her off me and she fell"

"That's not true and you know it" Jade said upset.

"It is, look, Sikowitz...she even cut my neck" Meredith showed her little neck injury.

"You cut yourself, bitch" Jade exclaimed "I was acting as I was supposed to and she grabbed the knife and cut herself and then pushed me off, she wanted to kill me"

"Liar!" Meredith screamed.

"I believe what Jade says" Beck informed and Meredith looked at him angrily.

"Look Meredith, I believe you but I believe Jade too, maybe you mistook Jade's intentions and overreacted, that's what we are going to say in order for both of you to be okay" Sikowitz informed "Now, please leave" Meredith walked out of the room completely frustrated and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Sikowitz, she literally tried to kill me...I saw her smile before she pushed me off the roof, you can't just let her walk out of this" Jade complained.

"Jade, if I try to get her in trouble with the police her parents will come back at us and considering the situation, you will probably be the one ending up arrested" Sikowitz explained.

"That's unfair, I don't want her near me she is crazy" Jade informed.

"Jade, just ignore her and stay away from where she is, you could get out of here soon if you just keep things calm, you're getting better I can feel it" Sikowitz commented and Jade smiled.

"Really? Do you really think I could get out soon?" Jade asked hopefully.

"Of course, there's something different about you lately...I don't know what it is but I like it, I feel some kind of honesty in your voice" He answered and Jade smiled at Beck who kissed the top of her head but he remembered Sikowitz was there and stepped back but it was late.

"By the way, Beck, you know the rules" Sikowitz informed.

"Yes" Beck looked down and began walking towards the door sadly.

"What? Where are you going?" Jade immediately asked. "No, Sikowitz you can't fire him"

"Jade...it's fine" Beck exclaimed. "I don't want to hide our love anymore, I will wait for you to get out of this place, I'll be out there waiting" Beck smiled but Jade shook her head.

"No, NO, Sikowitz you can't do this to me, you said that without Beck I would be dead right now, isn't that enough for you to forget the stupid rules?" Jade demanded.

"Jade..." Sikowitz said but she interrupted him.

"No, this is a fucking torture box I hate you I fucking hate everything about this place, I wanna leave now, if Beck leaves I'm gonna escape and I wanna see you trying to stop me" Jade was starting to get really upset.

"Jade!"

"No, I'm serious I want him to stay, he has to stay here until I can get out" Jade insisted.

"Jade, can you let me talk?" Sikowitz asked and Jade glared at him. "Thank you, I am not going to fire Beck...you're right, without him you'd be dead and I have to reward him, not punish him" Jade and Beck looked at each other surprised.

"What?" Beck questioned.

"I mean I'm not pleased with your behavior but I am happy for you two" Sikowitz informed "Just please don't be as obvious as you have been all this time"

"Thank you" Beck said and hugged Jade.

"Oh and you're not allowed to sleep with her" Sikowitz informed and Beck nodded. "Alright, that's all... So see you guys later, help her move around and make sure she is okay"

"Oh my god, that was unexpected" Jade commented.

"Yes but I'm so happy" Beck kissed her lips sweetly and she smiled "God, I thought I had lost you" he pressed his forehead against hers while stroking her cheeks.

"I thought I was gonna die too and all I could think of was us and how I would never be able to go to the movies with you" Jade exclaimed and Beck smiled before kissing her forehead. "Look, I'm not scared of Meredith but she wants to kill me, you should have seen her face when she pushed me off, she was so happy and so excited I could see it, I never really thought she was crazy until now"

"Was it really that bad? What if she actually thought you were attacking her? She looks so tiny and innocent" Beck responded.

"No, Beck, I'm serious I felt something was off from the moment she said we would do the scene on the roof and I was right, she planned everything from the beginning, she wanted to make it look like I was attacking her so my death would be justified" Jade explained "I didn't tell Sikowitz this but when I first fell I grabbed the edge trying to save myself but she stepped on my hand, yes of course she did, I'm telling the truth"

"I know, I know and I believe you and if you're so sure she wanted to hurt you for real, I'm going to keep an eye on her and don't worry, she won't succeed" Beck informed and Jade nodded.

"JADEY!" Cat ran into the room and hugged Jade.

"Hey Cat" Jade said. "Why are you crying and why are you dressed in black?"

"She thought you were dead" Tori informed.

"Aww...it's fine, Cat I'm okay see? It's just my leg"

"You're not gonna die?" Cat asked and Jade shook her head.

"Witches don't die" Jade smirked and Cat chuckled.

"You're not a witch" Cat said.

"Of course I am" Jade insisted "I am a really evil one"

"Nah, you're not evil you're nice" Cat hugged her and Jade hugged her back, Cat was like her little sister.

"I got good news" Jade informed. "Sikowitz said that if I keep calm for a while I might be released" she smiled.

"Oh my gosh, that's great" Tori exclaimed happily. "Wouldn't it be great if we all got released the same day?"

"Yes!" Cat said excitedly. "My doctor said that I'm not crazy but I can't live on my own yet"

"Well, I'm not going back to my parents so we could live together" Jade suggested and Cat smiled happily.

"YES OH MY GOD YES, YES, YES" Cat jumped all over Jade.

"Owww" Jade's leg hurt and Cat immediately moved away.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine, it's okay" Jade exclaimed "So it's a deal, we have to get out together and hopefully within the next two or three months"

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? :) I hope so.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on Maleficent. **


End file.
